Flight (Rewritten)
by HideousZippleback
Summary: Ten years after Stoick's sacrifice Hiccup has finally come to terms with his cheifdom, and the responsibilities it entails. Peace reigns on Berk thanks to his rule but that time of peace seems to be over when an outcast, a former member of Berk, warns of dangers soon to come. Can Hiccup trust the outcast in time to save Berk and the fate of dragons alike?
1. Chapter 1

**After months of thinking I have fully decided to rewrite Flight. I will add more HTTYD2 canon, since previously Flight was invented before HTTYD2 came out and also I am going to add a lot more content.**

**This may take awhile. I may have hiatus but it will be easy since the story is there.**

**HTTYD (c) DreamWorks.**

* * *

><p>The cold morning air stabbed at Hiccup's face, throwing his shaggy brown hair around his head crazily, his mask having been forgotten at Berk.<p>

Toothless' wings beat against the wind strongly, the subtle shifts and twists of his wings flowing through Hiccup's legs, earning a sense of nearness he had not been able to fully appreciate since he had become chief. Toothless seemed to be enjoying the flight almost as much, if not more, than Hiccup, his large pink tongue lapping out in contentment throughout most the flight.

"This feels great doesn't it bud?" Hiccup asked the black dragon, who warbled raucously in response. "Yeah that's what I thought."

Hiccup brushed his hand against Toothless' head, shaking the ear plates just slightly as a familiar squawky dragon call bubbled from behind him. Hiccup turned backwards, a joyful smile crossing his face at the sight of Astrid, her wooly hood pulled over her head, and her cyan colored Nadder, Stormfly, quickly catching up to where he and Toothless were.

"Good day my' lady," Hiccup said, giving her crooked smile that she returned back to him.

"Good day to you Hiccup. I saw you leaving Berk and I had to follow you," Astrid replied as she brushed a lock of blond hair out of her eyes unconsciously.

Hiccup smiled loosely, turning Toothless slightly towards Stormfly. "Yeah, Dragner was being really annoying and I had to get out of there before I went insane." Astrid rolled her eyes at Hiccup's response, her blue eyes smoldering with anger.

"I still can't believe you let Dragner be your second-in-command Hiccup, even _if _he was Gobber's apprentice," the blonde Viking mumbled as Stormfly thrust her wings downwards powerfully, lifting her body slightly.

Hiccup frowned narrowly, the corner of his eye catching on a small sea stack a ways below them "Why don't we land? Stormfly looks tired and I could use a bit of a stretching."

"Fine." Stormfly squawked happily as Astrid urged her, with a sharp nudge from her legs, down to the sea stack. Hiccup followed close behind, Toothless grumpled in protest as they landed on the sea stack. Securing Toothless' tail Hiccup clambered off his dragon, walking up to Astrid who had nimbly leapt off Stormfly, and was leaning against her wing.

Hiccup brushed his fingers along Astrid's face, pushing a long strand of hair out of her face. "You know he was most qualified to be second-in-command, after you of course mi' lady. Mother could never run Berk and Ruffnut and Tuffnut are too scatterbrained to run anything without destroying it. Dragner was my best option. He's a good guy."

Astrid shook her head, moving away from Hiccup, who followed behind her slightly, "I don't know Hiccup. Dragner... I don't trust him at all. He seems to shady to me and he doesn't even have a dragon. Even _Spitelout _had a dragon, but Dragner does not?"

"Well he told me that he hadn't figured out the breed for him Astrid. He will get a dragon, and I trust him," Hiccup urged, grasping at his wife's arms gently. "Trust me Astrid. Trust me like you always have."

Astrid groaned, her blue eyes turned downwards, her mind seeming lost in thought till she grumbled, "Ok. Just this once Hiccup. And only for you."

"Good!" Hiccup smiled in Astrid's direction, lowering his hands to his side as Toothless walked up to him, rubbing his broad snout against his hand. He glanced up at the sky, just noticing how much the temperature had fallen since they landed. Small puffs of white came from his mouth as Toothless curled a large wing around his body, the welcome warmth from his dragon refreshing from the cold.

"We should head back Hiccup. I need to get Eris back from Ruffnut and it's getting cold out, Stormfly is freezing."

"Yeah... Let's head back," Hiccup said this as he and Astrid climbed onto their respective dragons, Stormfly and Astrid taking off first.

Toothless groaned in protest as Hiccup hooked his leg into the final adjustment lever and clicked his tail back into place, the black dragon shooting off the sea stack after the Nadder.

Hiccup and Toothless caught up to Astrid and Stormfly, Toothless cooing jubilantly as he sped up, leaving the Nadder behind. Hiccup laughed softly, looking back in time to see Stormfly rocket past him, Astrid leaned over her dragon's neck, a determined scowl on her face.

"Oh it is on Astrid!" Hiccup called after her, adjusting Toothless' tail fin for a speed boost. Toothless shot forwards, zipping past Stormfly with an expert barrel roll. Astrid's roar of shock and indignant anger bolted after Hiccup and the unmistakable sound of Stormfly shooting after him soon accompanied Astrid's anger filled growl.

Toothless and Stormfly chased each other, Astrid yelling threats to Hiccup about him daring to beat her and she will get him back for it, until a quiet silence broke between the two Vikings. Hiccup and Toothless slowed, letting Stormfly catch up to them as they headed back to Berk, the cold wind biting through Hiccup's leather riding suit, chilling him to the bone.

"It might snow tonight, judging by this wind," Astrid commented, looking towards Hiccup, who nodded curtly in response.

"When we get back I will get Eris from Ruffnut and would you get the villagers to move their dragons into their stables and close all storm doors?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Ast-" Hiccup's voice was cut off when Toothless' head shot up, ear plates standing straight upwards. "What is it bud?" Worry wormed through Hiccup as the Night Fury glanced sideways, his mouth curled into a snarl. The air temperature seemed to drop even more as an eerie feeling of fear creeping through Hiccup's skin as Toothless' entire back bristled, and Stormfly's tail ridged with deadly spines.

A sudden roar ripped through the air, causing goosebumps to run down Hiccup's body just as something huge shot from the clouds, entire body coated with flames.

"Nightmare!" Astrid cried just as Stormfly folded her wings to her body and shot downwards, the Nadder's tail just barely missing the huge black talons of the Nightmare. Toothless roared in response, diving after Astrid and Stormfly swiftly. Hiccup glanced backwards in time to see the Nightmare catching up to him, yellow eyes filled with hatred. Toothless swerved as the Nightmare snapped its talons towards him, just barely latching onto the fake tailfin that Hiccup controlled. Toothless whipped on the Nightmare, ready to fire a plasma blast when Hiccup realized this Nightmare was carrying a rider. The rider was adorned with unusual armor and a thick red coat made of dragon scales. The rider's face was helmeted but Hiccup could recognize this Nightmare anywhere, the ruddy scales and vivid yellow eyes.

It was the dragon he had been tasked to kill fifteen years ago and that could mean only one thing.

"Snotlout?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review and the next will most likely come out in a few days. And to those who wonder Dragner is important to the story and you will meet him soon.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_HTTYD (C) DreamWorks._**

**_Attempting to get back into writing again. It is taking to long._**

* * *

><p><em>Snotlout couldn't sleep. He wasn't sure if it was the pounding headache, screeching and clawing at the inside of his skull like a caged dragon, or the agony rolling through his stomach. Either way Snotlout knew he wasn't going to be getting any sleep today. None whatsoever. <em>

Maybe some fresh air might do me good, _Snotlout thought hopefully, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. As he stood another, fresher, wave of nausea hit him and he stumbled slightly, hand falling to his bed to steady himself. When the world stopped spinning Snotlout straightened himself and tiptoed down the stairs of his house. Once at the lower level of his house Snotlout looked towards his father's room out of habit, until the memory of his father's disappearance - and presumed death - after Drago's attack on Berk seeped back into his aching head. Snotlout turned away from the now empty room, an unfamiliar ache twisting in his heart. _

Oh Father... I'm so sorry, _Snotlout thought as he walked outside, sucking in a deep breath of fresh air. The crisp fresh air cleared his head slightly, the aching pains in his stomach fading just a smidgen as his eyes fell on a wooden bucket filled to the brim with water. The young man ducked his head in the frosty water, groaning with pleasure at the harsh sting of water brushing over his face. As he drew his head out of the water he heard a soft clatter behind Hookfang's unoccupied stall. _It's not Hookfang, that at least I know, _Snotlout reassured himself, as Hookfang was sleeping at Gothi's due to injuries. But Snotlout was curious so he slunk in the direction of the noise quietly. As he rounded the edge of Hookfang's stall his eyes fell on a strange sight. _

_Astrid lay on the ground, her clothes torn and shredded, blood pooling from her mouth, livid red wounds over her body. _

_"Astrid?" Snotlout breathed, mouth falling open in horror. _What the _**hell **_happened here? _Snotlout ducked down, arms wrapping around Astrid's chilled body. She felt unnaturally light, her body shaking as whimpers escaped her unconscious mouth._

_Snotlout ran as if one of Hel's savage beasts was chasing him, swerving and dodging sleeping dragons and wooden buildings until he reached the long flight of steps leading up to Hiccup's house. Snotlout bolted up the stairs, his hold on Astrid tightening until he reached Hiccup's door._

_"Hiccup! Wake up _now_!" Snotlout roared, smashing his booted foot into the hard wood of the door, hoping it would at least wake up Toothless, if not Hiccup. _

_Astrid groaned, her eyes fluttering open just as Snotlout heard Hiccup call out,"I'm comin', I'm coming, hold your dragons." _

_Snotlout looked down at Astrid, who had turned her head to look at him and suddenly she shrieked in rage. Her hand flew up and smashed Snotlout in the nose, a sickening crack and a blaze of pain roaring through his body. Snotlout stumbled, hands dropping Astrid to the ground as his hands flew to his nose._

_Astrid whirled from the ground, glaring flames at Snotlout, who was staring at her with shock._

_"Ast'? Wha'? Wha' the Hel was that?" Snotlout asked, his voice muffled from his broken nose. Astrid snarled at him, her eyes watching his every move when the light from Hiccup's house blinded Snotlout. __Snotlout stepped backwards rubbing at his eyes furiously, as Hiccup's voice echoed to his right._

_"Astrid? What happened to you?"_

_Astrid's voice was quiet but Snotlout could hear what she said as clear as if she was standing right next to him._

_"He did. Snotlout." _

_Snotlout started, shock running through his body at Astrid's words. Hiccup whipped on him and the look Hiccup gave Snotlout was one of such deep agonized disbelief._

_"Hiccup no, I didn't do anything to Astrid. She was-"_

_"Liar! You bastard!" Astrid lunged at Snotlout, smashing into the stocky man with such force that Snotlout stumbled backwards, tripping over one of the stairs and crashing to the ground. As he hit the ground Astrid's fist smashed into his face repeatedly, until one of her punches sent a crack of lightning hot pain ripping through Snotlout's face. He let out a scream of pain as the blonde Viking swung at him again but her fists did not connect with his flesh this time. Snotlout's eyes flashed towards Astrid, where Hiccup and Toothless were holding her back._

_Hiccup held onto Astrid, his grip tightening on her arms until she stopped struggling. "Astrid, Astrid. Easy. Tell me what happened."_

_Astrid snarled, eyes fixating on Snotlout, "Snotlout attacked me, he hurt me. He _raped _me. He __**raped **__me Hiccup!"_

_Snotlout leapt up, horror and disbelief leaving his heart shattered and his broken jaw hanging. "No... Hiccup please no. I never, you _know _I wouldn't do that! You have to!"_

_Hiccup shook his head slowly and muttered quietly, "We will leave this till tomorrow. Then, we will decide what to with you Snotlout." _

_"You believe her? What!? Why? You know that I wouldn't-"_

_"I said __**tomorrow**__."_

* * *

><p><em>Hookfang streaked away, wings beating furiously as his rider clung to the dragon's horns, tears streaking his face. Hookfang looked back, double checking that the Berkian Dragon Patrol was not following the dou anymore. <em>

_Hookfang couldn't understand why his rider was in so much pain, his memory clicking on his normally stoic rider distressed and angry as he argued with the Nadder's rider. The argument had swelled between the female and Hookfang's rider until the Night Fury's rider stepped between them and said something sharp to his mate. The female had turned away and his rider stared in horror, body shaking with shock. Then the Night Fury's rider turned a deathly glare on Hookfang's rider, words slicing the air like roars of two enemy rival dragons, and then Hookfang's rider had snapped. His fist had smashed into the face of the taller male and then the light-haired female had lunged on Hookfang's rider. After that was argument after argument, leaving Hookfang distressed as more and more humans came out of their homes, rubbing sleepiness from their eyes. Hookfang had watched the fight and the humans, not even noticing when the Gronckle's rider and the two riders of the Zippleback and come up behind them. Hookfang could not understand why his rider and the Fury's were fighting and he had been tempted to light away from the fight, but his rider's desperation kept him rooted to the ground. It did not take much time after that for Hookfang's rider to race to him and urge him away into the sky, his body shaking, and blood dripping from his mouth. Hookfang had turned so fast, faster than ever before, snapping into flight away from Berk._ Away. _He thought peace would follow but__ Hookfang had been chased for hours until their pursuers vanished. And now they were gliding over the ocean silently, nary a bird or dragon to be seen. _

_Hookfang's rider was quiet, the only noise Hookfang could hear being that of his rider rubbing at his eyes as small sobs wracked his body. Hookfang was exhausted, flying on heart alone now, but he kept flying. He feared the dragons from Berk would catch them and blast him and his rider from the sky, so he flew. He flew for his rider, his friend, his companion._

_Hookfang glanced towards his rider, nudging him softly with a soft coo. His rider looked up and it was not a look of sadness in his eyes now but fury. Hookfang's body quivered as his rider's anger blazed through his body, the great dragon beginning to feel the same anger as his rider. _

"_Let's get out of here," Snotlout snapped, turning Hookfang far from any direction close to Berk._

_The waves had turned furious, the sky darkening to almost blackness as the rocky spires jutting from the sea became jaggeder and more menacing. Snotlout could feel his nervousness increasing pushing away the rage in his heart momentarily, he didn't remember this place in any way. The stars were wrong, what little of them he could see that is, and even Hookfang was trilling with nervousness._

* * *

><p>"<em>Where are we?" Snotlout asked, more to himself than Hookfang but the large dragon growled confusedly in response. "Yeah I know buddy-"<em>

_Snotlout suddenly heard a sharp _tsang _cut through the air and almost immediately huge chains hooked around he and Hookfang's body. _

"_No! Fight!" Hookfang beat his wings, setting his body ablaze in an attempt to melt the chains but his fight was useless, his body being drug downwards towards the source of the chains. Snotlout tried to pull the chains as Hookfang swung his body but the dragon smashed into the frothing sea with a huge splash and Hookfang and Snotlout sunk, neither able to escape the water._

_Air leaked from Snotlout's mouth and as he and Hookfang sunk lower, blackness engulfing him with a swift snap._


	3. Chapter 3

**HTTYD (c) DreamWorks**

* * *

><p>"Snotlout?" Hiccup breathed, shock blazing through his body. He hadn't seen his cousin in ten years since the dark-haired man had been outcast from Berk. Hiccup had heard rumors that the former Berkian had been killed for profit by an unknown man. The news had saddened Hiccup briefly but he had moved on. And yet here was his cousin's dragon hovering above him and Toothless. But was this his cousin or someone who had killed him and taken Hookfang? Hiccup didn't really want to know.<p>

The rider's face was shielded by his helmet but Hiccup could tell by the way his body moved that he had told the Nightmare to release his hold on Toothless. Toothless flapped away from the Nightmare and his rider, turning so Hiccup could see the rider fully. Quickly, Astrid and Stormfly flew up beside Hiccup, the female Viking clenching her axe in her hand as Stormfly growled angrily at Hookfang. Astrid looked towards Hiccup out of the corner of her eye, an expression of shock and fear glittering in her eyes

The rider said nothing, his body tense with anger as Toothless shifted his body in front of Stormfly and Astrid, Hiccup desperate to protect Astrid from the rider and his dragon. Hookfang snarled at Toothless' movement, foot long black talons tensing for any perceived attack from the Night Fury.

"Are you Snotlout?" Hiccup snarled, Toothless mimicking his unfriendly tone with a considerably more threatening snarl.

"Yes, Hiccup, and I came to talk," Snotlout said calmly, seeming unfazed by Toothless' snarls and Astrid's glares. Hiccup looked towards Astrid, who shook her head angrily in response to Snotlout's words.

Astrid scoffed, "You're crazy if you think we are going to just _talk _with you Snotlout."

Hiccup nodded and turned back to Snotlout and Hookfang in time to see the huge red dragon shoot straight at him, ripping him from his saddle. Time seemed to slow as Hiccup struggled in Hookfang's talons, jolts of fear coursing through his body as Toothless fell, wings flailing maddeningly in an attempt to stabilize himself. Hookfang turned towards Astrid and Stormfly, shooting under the Nadder and her rider then, with an expert twist, Hookfang pulled Astrid from her saddle, surprising Stormfly. The Nadder twisted her wings, flying after her entrapped rider, though she didn't dare to send a single sharp spine after the Nightmare for fear of hurting Astrid and Hiccup.

Hiccup thrashed, pulling at the huge black talons wrapped around his chest, "Toothless!" The falling Night Fury responded to Hiccup's cry of worry with a hardened glare of conviction, flapping his wings and tail fin open in an attempt to fly after Hookfang, yet to no avail, falling even faster towards the ocean below.

Astrid snapped her gaze to Hiccup, then Toothless' falling form, then lastly Stormfly, signaling the blue dragon with her hands. Stormfly stopped, twisting her head downwards towards the rapidly disappearing Toothless, then with another sharp squawk the dragon dove, her head spines lowering close to her head as the cyan-colored dragon vanished into the clouds after Toothless. Astrid watched Stormfly's form vanish into the clouds, whilst Hiccup thrashed, still screaming for Toothless, who had disappeared under the wide swath of gray clouds.

"Let me go Snotlout! NOW! Toothless will die!" Hiccup screamed, pounding at Hookfang's talons but the dragon and rider both seemed to not even notice. Hiccup continued to thrash but still could not loosen the red dragon's grip.

Astrid pulled at Hookfang's talons, hoping to loosen their hold on her but instead the Nightmare's black talons tightened on her chest even harder than before. Hiccup glanced her way, green eyes flashing with worry at her pained expression, though Astrid shot him a short glare. Hiccup turned his head away from her, glancing downwards in hope to see any sign of Toothless or Stormfly but no shift in the clouds or happy cry came to sooth his worry for the black dragon.

Wind rushed past Hiccup, throwing his hair into his face as Hookfang turned slightly, left wing curling under his body, right wing following close suit as Hookfang flipped fully onto his back and dove. As Hookfang dove, falling through the clouds swiftly, Hiccup clutched onto his large talons, wincing at the sharp pain of wind hitting his eyes and face. Hookfang suddenly flipped over as a large sea stack came into view, then dropped both Hiccup and Astrid on the rocky surface, landing a short ways away from the two Vikings.

Hiccup groaned painfully, picking himself up slowly from the ground, hands brushing scraps of moss and dirt from his leggings as Astrid leapt to her feet nimbly, blue eyes piercing. Hookfang watched the two, his jaw clicking angrily as Snotlout slipped from his saddle, now much slimmer than the one Hiccup remembered from before Snotlout's exile, and adorned with armor. Two swords and a mace were strapped to the back of the saddle with chain, another sword attached to the left side of the saddle with hilt in easy access range.

Astrid glanced in Hiccup's direction as Snotlout looked towards them, expression masked by his helmet, Hiccup gave the same look of bewilderment to Astrid, whose entire body was tensing, her hand grasping for her axe strapped to her hip.

Hiccup turned his gaze back to Snotlout, who at the moment was saying something to quiet for Hiccup to understand to Hookfang, who snarled in response, eyes narrowing on Astrid and Hiccup.

Hiccup stepped sideways, sliding closer to Astrid as Snotlout turned around on them, Hookfang lowering his head over Snotlout's shoulder, yellow eyes smoldering. Snotlout pushed Hookfang away from him and turned fully to Hiccup, sweeping the red dragon scale cloak off his off his shoulders with a shrug that flipped it behind his back. Snotlout stepped towards them and it was then that Hiccup noticed how his cousin seemed to favor his left leg, putting the weight more heavily on his right leg. Hiccup opened his mouth to say something but Astrid moved before he could, lunging towards Snotlout.

"Astrid no!" Hiccup gasped as Astrid's axe smashed against Snotlout's armored neck, a chilling _clang _echoing over the sea stack.

"Why the Hel are you here? You _know _you were outcasted. You know the rules of being an outcast Snotlout. How dare you even _think _of coming any where near Berk," Astrid snarled, her left fist clenching tightly. Snotlout scoffed and with a quick jerk, twisted Astrid's axe away from his neck. Astrid let loose a soft cry of pain as the handle of her axe dug into the crook of her elbow, forcing her to drop the axe entirely.

Snotlout backed away from the two Berkians slowly, watching both Hiccup and Astrid warily. Hiccup watched his cousin, casting a small glance to Astrid warning her off doing anything foolish. _Yet._ Astrid frowned at Hiccup's look but she seemed to understand, fixing her hostile posture to a slightly more open and friendly expression. Snotlout _humphed _then straightened, though he seemed to keep an extra close eye on Astrid.

"Why are you here Snotlout?" Hiccup asked, a note of anger in his voice, though he tried to bridle it in. Snotlout turned in his direction sharply and, even with the armored helm Hiccup could almost see the sarcasm in Snotlout's eyes.

"To talk-"

"No. We will not talk with you Snotlout. You're an outcast, and a vile one at that," Astrid interrupted, her anger coming back in droves. Snotlout smacked his forehead with his right hand at her words and groaned.

"Astrid. Now is not the time," Hiccup urged, even though he was feeling near the same amount of rage as she was. Astrid turned to Hiccup disbelievingly, her blue eyes flaming with indignant anger.

"You- You are taking _his _side? He _attacked _Toothless and you know what he did to me Hiccup. I would think of all people, _you_ would defend me, not him."

Hiccup stepped backwards slightly, hands raising in the air in an attempt to calm Astrid as he said, "No Astrid I am not defending him. Just let him speak. _Please_."

Astrid snarled angrily though she nodded curtly, her blue eyes smoldering angrily.

Snotlout watched the two, a sad sigh escaping from his mouth, as he looked towards the two taller Vikings. "I am not meaning anything hostile against you two-"

Astrid growled angrily, interrupting Snotlout again with a small flick of her axe. "Hostile? You attacked _us_ Snotlout. You dropped Toothless into the ocean. How is that not hostile?"

"It was the only way I could talk with you guys. How else would you listen to me... I'm just an outcast," Snotlout muttered wryly, his voice aching with an emotion Hiccup could not figure out.

"Well you are right. We _wouldn't _listen to you, and we still aren't. Now excuse us as we go back to Berk, which you just so happen can't return to," Astrid snarled as she advanced towards Snotlout. Hiccup noticed and thrust an arm out, stopping her advancement with a pointed glance. Astrid fumed, teeth grinding angrily, but continued glaring at Snotlout, whose stance gave off a sense of boredom.

"I-"

"No Snotlout I will not listen to you. You _raped _me! You took my life and screwed it over! You ruined my life!" Astrid's eyes blazed with red fire as she shoved Hiccup's arm away from her, advancing on Snotlout, teeth bared with hatred.

Snotlout backed away from Astrid slightly and for a second a thrill of joy flashed through Hiccup. Snotlout was _scared _of Astrid. But the way his body tensed and his fist clenched showed a different emotion. Hiccup watched as Astrid and Snotlout looked at each other, then suddenly Snotlout reacted, "No Astrid! I had the hard life. I had a hard life for the last ten years. _I _was the one who has been hunted for _ten _years by all sorts of people all hoping to raise their status. You didn't have to find a way to escape from blizzards in hope to live another miserable, gods forsaken day. You never had to hope you would find an island to rest on before your dragon collapsed underneath you. You didn't fight tooth and nail to find enough food for you and your dragon every night. You, godd forbid, never even left the soft comforts of your home. You've had an easy life, both of you, no _all _of you did. You need to stop with your 'oh woe is me' crap Astrid and listen to me. The safety of Berk and every one else depends on it."

Astrid opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted by a high pitched squawk. Hiccup whipped around, joy filling his heart at the sight of Stormfly carrying Toothless, whose eyes glowed at the sight of his rider. Stormfly gently laid Toothless to the ground then landed, running to Astrid who hugged her head tightly.

"I missed you Stormfly. Thanks for coming back," Astrid whispered, her long braids of blonde hair falling over her face as Stormfly nudged her gently, wings fluttering around Astrid with a soothing purr.

Snotlout looked on wordlessly, watching as Toothless bowled Hiccup over, running his tongue over the brown haired chief.

"It's so good to see you bud," Hiccup whispered to Toothless who cooed softly at him in response.

Snotlout groaned in disgust, turning to Hookfang, who had returned to his side, and said something under his breath. Hookfang chortled in response, yellow eyes softening as Snotlout snorted along with his dragon.

Astrid's voice rose quietly from beside Hiccup, halting Hookfang and Snotlout's laughs. "So tell me, _Snotlout_, why are you here? Why did you attack us?"

Hiccup and Toothless both turned their gazes towards the stocky Viking, whose entire body language had changed, shoulders tensed and eyes locked straight onto Hiccup and Astrid.

"I came to tell you that there is a traitor on Berk."

Astrid scoffed, eyes shooting to Hiccup's face as if she wanted to see her husband in agreement but Hiccup gave her no indication. He wanted to hear what Snotlout had to say, even if he was hesitant in believing what he said. Snotlout raised an eyebrow at Astrid's interruption and continued talking.

"In my, _er_, _travels_, I have learned that someone living on Berk right now is giving all of your secrets, dragon and all, to Dagur and those Dagur works for."

"What?! That can't be possible!" Astrid bellowed, Stormfly reacting to her fiery words with a savage flick of her tail, spines snapping up and teeth baring.

"It is true Astrid-"

"How do you know this Snotlout?" The words were out of Hiccup's mouth before he could even process saying them. Astrid and Stormfly both looked at him with utter surprise and Toothless even turned to him, green eyes glazing with concern.

Snotlout seemed to falter for a moment, his hands shook and he turned his head, releasing a pained sigh.

"Because I used to work with Dagur."

* * *

><p><strong>And no idea even when the fourth chapter will be out. <strong>

**Astrid's still bitter, but it is understandable.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Dagur?! _As in Dagur the Deranged? Dagur, the dude who tried to kill us an innumerable amount of times? _That _Dagur?" Astrid gawked, shock, surprise, and confusion all flashing over her face.

Snotlout nodded, though his movements were cloaked by his rough cape and metal helm, adorned with two swept back horns, leaving Hiccup and Astrid only able to judge his expression by his body."Yes, Dagur. After I was Outcast from Berk, Hookfang and I got lost in a storm. When I woke up we were captured. By Dagur and some former dragon-hunters. They weren't to happy having to talk with someone who helped bring down their leader. Dagur thought I still had loyalties to Berk, and he tortured Hookfang to get answers from me about you guys."

Hiccup looked towards Astrid, fearing what Snotlout was going to say next.

"I… I cracked. I told Dagur I was no longer a Berkian, but he didn't believe me and hurt Hookfang more. That's where this came from," Snotlout said, pointing to the scar cutting down Hookfang's mouth and past his wing, creating a jagged scar across his underbelly. "I attacked Dagur and one of his goons slashed Hookfang with his sword and the other got me with his bludgeon. I don't remember much after that. I was stuck on that ship for months, with no chance of escape and the threat of losing Hookfang obvious with every infraction. I could not take it anymore. I promised to work with Dagur and his goons and I did. For two years. I didn't like it-"

"Wait," Hiccup interrupted, a sudden terrifying realization dawning over him, "a raid? We were raided eight years ago and Tuffnut told us he and Ruffnut saw what looked like a dragon helping the raiders. Was that you? And Dagur?"

Snotlout lowered his head, his body loosening, as he sighed. "Yes. I was part of that raid for protection against you guys. I didn't want to fight Berk, even if you guys _backstabbed_ and betrayed me, because Berk was still my home. But I was angry and Dagur… He's cunning. He used Hookfang against me, so I couldn't resist him."

"We lost so many dragons that raid. Meatlug and Fishlegs were almost killed too," Astrid said softly, moving subtly closer to Hiccup as Snotlout sighed.

"I'm not surprised. Dagur convinced me to explain the workings of the storm doors and where all the dragons sleep and so he knew. He knew the layout and weakness of Berk. And I let him."

Snotlout stopped, turning away from Hiccup and Astrid, who both shot each other matching looks.

"This means we really can't trust him Hiccup. I don't care if we were 'friends' before, because we aren't know. He led a raid on Berk. Our _home_. I'm sorry Hiccup but I can't stand behind trusting him. Please think this through," Astrid whispered, shooting glances towards Snotlout, as she leaned into Hiccup.

"I know Astrid, I know. I'm not trusting him," Hiccup assured Astrid, though she still didn't look convinced. "What? I'm not Astrid, seriously. I will not endanger our daughter. Ever."

Astrid nodded, then turned away from Hiccup, watching Snotlout warily. "Why do you think we will believe you about this so called traitor in our midst Snotlout? We only know of one and he's standing right in front of me."

Snotlout scoffed slightly, putting a gloved hand to his helmeted forehead. "Ah but that is true Astrid. You still try to be cunning and smart, but I guess you aren't as smart as you wish. Isn't it odd how many raids have happened, how many winter supplies have been stolen, and how many dragons come home injured? Someone on Berk is working for Dagur and it ain't me, seeing' as I don't live on Berk anymore."

"But how do you know of this?" Hiccup asked, curiosity out staying his distrust.

"Because Dagur told me. He told me someone on Berk was working for him, and who knows there might be more than one now, and they were very useful. I don't know who it is though, seeing as Dagur and I sort of fell through in our, well, _relationship _after a while. One can only work for someone like him for so long." Snotlout's voice peeked off with a deadly snarl, giving Hiccup the impression that Snotlout was hiding something within that sentence.

Hiccup opened his mouth to question Snotlout but his cousin halted him with a wave of his hand.

"I've spent enough time here as it is. If you ever reconsider my offer, your dragons will know where to go. Trust them and they will find me. I must be going," Snotlout said, turning his back on Astrid and Hiccup.

Hookfang suddenly glanced skywards, a vicious snarl escaping his mouth. Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout all looked up at the same time as a green Zippleback screeched towards them.

* * *

><p>"Hafner check northwest. Ruffnut and I will head in a different direction than you and when you are ready come try and find us," Tuffnut said as he looked over at the young Rider-in-Training, who was astride a Nadder. Hafner nodded, his green eyes glowing as he urged the Nadder away from Tuffnut and his sister. Once the boy was out of view Tuffnut turned to his sister with an angered growl.<p>

"Ruff come on! We are supposed to be teaching this kid how to track on a dragon but you aren't being very helpful. You should be happy, what with leaving Eris with the Ingermans."

Ruffnut raised an eyebrow to Tuffnut's jab and gave an uncaring shrug and laid across Barf's horns. "She was my responsibility though Tuff. And anyways, I figure Hafner already knows how to track, seeing as Fishlegs teaches all of that in the beginning of training, so why care?"

"Because Hiccup told us to!"

"And since _when _did you listen to Hiccup brother? After you got your girlfriend, or?"

Tuffnut huffed, turning away from his sister who sniffed triumphantly. "I started listening to Hiccup because of you. You are not yourself, and you haven't been for years and I figured if we did what Hiccup asked you might feel better. Wouldn't having a purpose on Berk make you happy Ruff?"

Ruffnut sighed, uncertainty glazing her electric blue eyes as she glanced towards Tuffnut, but quickly her eyes turned angry. "Purpose. Psh. I don't need a purpose brother, and I definitely do not need you trying to baby me. I'm _fine_."

"Ruff..."

"No. Let's find the kid and get home. Eret's most likely waiting for me."

Tuffnut shook his head, angry that he was unable to convince his sister that she needed to move on. "Fine-"

"Got ya!" Hafner's voice interrupted Tuffnut as the chestnut-blond boy and his Nadder, Swooper, zipped around Barf and Belch.

"Good job Hafner! You found us very swiftly, Chief Hiccup will be very impressed!" Tuffnut said, his voice showing happiness for the kid but his eyes telling the real truth of his feelings. "Why don't you lead us back to Berk. I want to see how well you work with your dragon to go home."

Hafner giggled and urged his dragon on, whooping joyfully. Tuffnut glanced again at his sister and let out a miserable sigh, "Come Barf, Belch, let's go home." The Zippleback hissed in response and beat his wings downwards powerfully, propelling his body after Hafner. The Twins dragon caught up to Hafner, gliding momentarily in the soft wind.

The whistle of wind was the only noise made between the three dragon riders, though Hafner was shaking with excitement. Tuffnut smiled softly, watching Hafner and his Nadder, when suddenly the young boy let out a shocked cry.

"Huh?" Tuffnut grunted, turning towards the kid who was pointing down at a sea stack.

"I think that's the chief down there, and Astrid. But who is that Monstrous Nightmare?"

Ruffnut's head shot up, her eyes shimmering with excitement at the word "nightmare".

"Nightmare? What?" Tuffnut questioned to himself looking down to see Toothless and Stormfly sitting on a large sea stack. The mentioned Nightmare was huge, its stance not one of any kind of friendliness.

"Errr... Hafner, go back to Berk. Ruffnut and I will check what is going on down there," Tuffnut ordered, to which Hafner followed without complaint, he and Swooper racing away.

Tuffnut urged Belch downwards, followed closely by his sister. The duo lighted down on the jagged rock, Ruffnut leaping off Barf almost before he had landed. Ruffnut stomped up to Astrid and Hiccup, sending a wary glance to the cloaked figure standing next to the Nightmare.

"What's happening?" Ruffnut barked, hostility edging her voice as she whipped her gaze between Hiccup and the cloaked figure. Hiccup sighed, Astrid said nothing and Tuffnut continued to stare in confusion.

_Who the heck is this guy and what is going on? _

Silence stretched between all five riders, Hiccup being the only noise as he coughed and muttered to himself quietly, eyes shooting to the figure then Ruffnut. "Err... Ruffnut? Tuffnut? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you Hiccup. Why are you and Astrid talking with some stranger-"

At the word _stranger_, the cloaked rider scoffed, interrupting Ruffnut angrily. "Stranger? I'm personally offended Ruffnut. You can't recognize your old friend?" Ruffnut glanced again at the cloaked rider, her gaze observing the dark red cloak, rippling with scales, the metallic helmet backed with two horns. The armor loomed unusual, with a strange shimmer that glistened in the pale sunlight, the boots thick and overlapped with dragon scales. The figure's gloves were leathery black with thick claws that covered the fingers of the gloves.

Ruffnut hesitated, looking and the ruddy colored Nightmare, who was glaring and at her, numerous scars lacing it's body. "No… Not really."

"Fine, fine, fine. Guess I gotta do this the hard way," the rider laughed, lifting the helm off his head and dropping it to his side, though he was still turned fully so they could only see his right side. It took Ruffnut only a second to recognize the cold blue-gray eye, the thick black hair and the set jaw.

_Snotlout..._

"Snotlout? What? How?" Tuffnut whispered at the same time as Ruffnut, his body instinctively moving to protect Ruffnut. Snotlout smirked, turning his body fully as he nodded.

Astrid hissed in shock, followed closely by shocked gasp from Hiccup, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. One long, jagged scar cut from the middle of his cheek down to the base of his throat, cutting across his mouth in a rough line. Three thick scars ran down Snotlout's left eye ridge, cutting down through his eye until it met his cheekbone. Tuffnut noticed that another large scar started from Snotlout's left ear and cut all the way down, past his collarbone and disappearing into his armor. Snotlout's left eye stared, unmoving and eerie white, as he glanced across the faces of the Berkians. Astrid and Ruffnut could do nothing but stare, whilst Tuffnut's mouth hung open. His mouth was turned down in an unmistakable snarl and his right eye glittered with barely concealed hatred.

Who was this person, with a body so scarred and with an almost unrecognizable glare of utter hatred towards all of them. Ruffnut couldn't help but shiver as Snotlout's gaze fell on her, with no glimmer of happiness or even the Snotlout she had known before.

"How did… What happened?" Tuffnut asked hesitantly, voicing the question every one of the riders gathered around was wondering.

"How, you ask Tuffnut? How is because I was fueled by rage, rage that you and your sister would not speak up during the trial, rage that people I once considered friends betrayed me and left me for dead. How is because I changed. I learned you can't trust even the best of friends to stand up for you and you have to fight for yourself. I survived because I learned to show no mercy. I lived through pain and horrors you could only dream of. How is because I wanted revenge. But there are things much more vital now than revenge." Snotlout's eyes bored into Tuffnut, and the tall blonde shrank, fear puncturing his body.

"I'm sorry Snotlout," Tuffnut managed, hoping it would calm his former friend but the stocky man seemed to flinch, his eyes narrowing at Tuffnut's words.

"Sorry?! You're sorry _now_?" Snotlout roared, lunging towards Tuffnut but Hookfang stopped him, a low grumble escaping his jaws. Snotlout looked at Hookfang, who rumbled lowly to him. Snotlout sighed, turning back to Tuffnut. "I... apologize for my outburst, Tuffnut."

"Ok whatever man, I really don't mind at all," Tuffnut answered hastily, whisking his hands up and turning his gaze away from Snotlout.

Snotlout scoffed then turned to Hiccup, "My offer still stands Hiccup. You know where to look if you want to finally believe me. Now good bye." At that Snotlout leapt onto Hookfang and the Nightmare took off, wings sending dust into the Hooligan's eyes.

Ruffnut whipped on Hiccup, blue eyes sparking with livid fire, "You're going to just let him go?"

"Yes, Ruffnut. He's dangerous and if we let him come back to Berk who knows what will happen," Astrid replied as Hiccup said, "Yes."

Ruffnut glowered at the Chief and his wife, then turned away, her eyes smoldering as she clambered up unto Barf's saddle. Her dragon grumbled at her worriedly, but she ignored the dragon. Hiccup turned to Tuffnut and mouthed "mount up". Nodding in response, Tuffnut clambered up onto Belch's saddle, and the Zippleback took off, closely followed by Stormfly and Toothless.

Silence followed the four dragon riders, Ruffnut shooting frosty glares at Hiccup and Astrid. Tuffnut's head hung, his thick blond dreads covering his expression from his sister.

Silence continued to follow the dragon riders, the setting of the sun and coming chill chasing the riders all the way to Berk.

"Ruffnut? Are you…" Tuffnut asked as the three dragon's landed on Berk.

Ruffnut glared at him then stomped off, giving no answer to her confused brother. Barf and Belch clacked their teeth in confusion, glancing after the female rider.

Tuffnut sighed in defeat, rubbing the scales of his Zippleback distractedly. "It's ok guys. She'll be back to normal tomorrow. I hope…"

* * *

><p>Hiccup rubbed at his eyes, a groan escaping his lips. "Astrid…"<p>

Astrid looked over at Hiccup, coming over and sitting beside him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup stop. You can't keep beating yourself up over this. That was the right decision you made back then. Trust me."

"But was it truly right Astrid? I didn't even give him a chance to explain himself or give his side to what happened. I was rash and foolish, letting my heart take command over my head. He was my cousin… He wouldn't ever purposefully hurt you Astrid, I knew that then and I know that now," Hiccup mused, pressing his hands into his forehead, stress gnawing into his bones. Astrid gazed at him, her defiant expression slowly fading into sadness.

"Hiccup… We both were angry in that moment, rightfully so, but I don't think we should regret that decision Hiccup. If we let him stay, the gods only know how the villagers would respond," Astrid said, looking into Hiccup's forest green gaze.

Hiccup sighed, dropping his forehead onto the table with a loud yell. "What would Stoick have done? Would he have made the same decision as me? Or would he have been wiser in that moment then I was?"

"Hiccup!" Astrid snapped, shaking the lean chief sharply, "Stop. You are the chief, not Stoick, you can't judge every decision you make as chief to what your dad would have done. You are Hiccup, not Stoick. Remember that, please."

Hiccup snorted, but looked up to Astrid and smiled loosely. "Thanks Astrid. I needed that."

"Of course. I better go- Wait… if Ruffnut and Tuffnut were at the sea stack then who was watching Eris?" Astrid screeched, leaping up from her chair and smashing the door shut with a resounding crash.

Hiccup shook his head and sighed, gently scratching the plates of Toothless' ears.

* * *

><p>Ruffnut slammed the door to her hut close with a resounding clash.<p>

"Evening honey! How are you this fine cold night?" Eret's deep voice greeted Ruffnut cheerily, to which she responded with a grouchy snarl.

Eret's laugh boomed through the house, "Okay Ruff. It's fine. Svalva and I were just talking about the day you met Scauldy. She loves that story."

Ruffnut rolled her eyes, smashing her feet up the stairs to the room she shared with Eret, flopping onto her hard bed with a dark sigh.

_Why was Snotlout talking with Astrid and Hiccup? Why was he even near Berk actually? Why?_

Ruffnut shrugged, pulling herself from her bed with a troubled sigh, pulling her day clothes off and throwing them in a pile next to the window as she pulled on her nights clothes. She could hear Eret and Svalva chatting animatedly with each other beneath her room, the soft laughs of her daughter and booming laugh of Eret causing her to flinch inwardly.

_He _had never laughed with her like Eret did, but _he _had always shown her the strength and heart that she could never seem to feel from Eret. Eret was a nice guy, yes, but he wasn't _him_.

Ruffnut missed her friend greatly, even more now that she had seen him alive. She and Tuffnut had always figured Snotlout was still alive, but it was was an opinion shared only by the Twins. _But we know it's true now, but I don't know how to react to that. How can I? I may have thought he was alive but I didn't really think of seeing him again._

Ruffnut lay back down on her bed, releasing a sigh as she closed her eyes and slowly sleep fell over her.

"Hey Ruffnut, wake up," Eret's gentle prod woke Ruffnut from her sleep. Ruffnut groaned, rolling away from Eret's grip. "Ruffnut you awake? You didn't even say hi to Svalva when you came in. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Eret. Just tired from training the kids today. That's all," Ruffnut replied curtly, shoving Eret's hand away from her. Eret sighed but nodded, turning and walking away from Ruffnut. As he reached the stairs he turned back to Ruffnut.

"Good night Ruffnut, I hope you are feeling better tomorrow," Eret whispered softly. Ruffnut only growled in response and twisted her back to Eret. Eret shrugged nonchalantly and walked down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Rain splattered onto the sea stack, running down Hookfang's wings with traces of water dripping onto Snotlout's scarred face. Hookfang growled softly, nudging Snotlout with his hard snout and glancing towards the armor laying next to him then back to Snotlout, a questioning look in his eyes.<p>

"It's nothing Hookfang. Honestly. I don't need the armor tonight, I'm going to be fine. Trust me. No need to worry yourself old buddy, I'm fine," Snotlout said as he leaned against his friend, placing a hand on the Nightmare's snout. Hookfang let out a rumbling purr and wrapped his wings and tail closer to Snotlout, slowly closing his eyes to sleep.

Snotlout looked into the stormy sky, watching as strikes of lightning blasted through the sky, rolls of thunder chasing the streaks of light. Snotlout rolled onto his side, clenching his hands into fists as another crack of thunder exploded overhead. Snotlout pulled Hookfang's tail closer to him at each flash and crack of thunder. Why did it have to thunder and lightning when he was away from home? Why?

The storm persisted the rest of the night, crashing and booming with lividity well into the drenchs of the night. As weariness drug at Snotlout his mind wandered back to his meeting with his former friends. Frustration welled in his chest and savagely Snotlout punched the hard, rocky surface of the sea stack.

_Those fools. They don't know what's coming_, Snotlout thought to himself angrily, not even noticing the sharp pain burning in his fist.

_What now?_

* * *

><p><strong>For anyone who reads this thank you, and for those that review extreme thank-you's are in order. <strong>

**Ok, now the important stuff. This is the rewritten, fleshed out, version of _Flight _and that means there will be longer chapters, more substance and characters than the original. **

**For those who read the original, there are lots of points that stay similar from here to the first _Flight_. Some do not though and I'm mention a few here:**

**Ruffnut married Eret, not Gustav as from the original.**

**Valka lives on Berk and actively trains young Berkians the way of dragonmanship, alongside Hiccup and the gang when they are not busy. **

**(And an FYI I do not ship Eret/Ruffnut it's in the story due to part of the plot, I will always ship Rufflout).  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**HTTYD (C) DreamWorks**

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was a buzz with chatter, the air electric with tension as the people of Berk awaited their Chief. Many had awoken and heard the news of an urgent meeting called together by Hiccup. But meetings bored Ruffnut, especially early morning ones like this, there was never enough excitement and most of the topics discussed were bland. It wasn't her fault she'd fallen asleep during the last meeting, a particularly boring one about winter supplies and being prepped for the cold, yadda, yadda, yadda.<p>

_They talk for so long they never think about actually going out and doing something about their problems. No wonder we get nowhere when it comes to meetings_, Ruffnut thought sarcastically as she watched Eret talking with Fishlegs and Rosethorn and her daughter, Svalva, playing with Hiccup's daughter Eris and two other village kids. Svalva was slightly thicker built then her mother, with long black hair and electric blue eyes. She and Eris were both roughly nine years old, though Svalva was only a few months older, being born in the last days of winter while Eris had been born on the hottest night of the summer.

Ruffnut turned her gaze away, memories snatching her away from the current day and back to the day before on the sea stack. Her heart had flown faster than she'd felt in years with the sight of Snotlout, standing next to Hookfang with innumerable scars carving down his face and an unsettling frown on his face. She was confused. Why did her heart race when she saw her old friend, so unrecognizable now without that cocky smile and sparkling eyes she had grow to love so much. He didn't even look at her with that gaze he'd given her on that cold day, so filled with joy and happiness. No, he'd looked at her with hatred and disgust, and even Hookfang had glared at her.

_He hates me so much. I… I didn't think he could get to me this much, buck up Ruff! _Ruffnut sighed, her mouth curling into a disgusted smirk. _I've been playing for so long, I don't know how much longer this will last._

She was tired, tired of this act, pretending Snotlout meant nothing to her after his exile, pretending that she loved Eret. Ruffnut felt a twist in her stomach at the thought of Eret. He was so convinced Ruffnut loved him and that Svalva was his daughter, it made Ruffnut feel terrible. No one, not even her brother, knew that she was using Eret as cover, cover for her daughter and who her real father was.

Ruffnut's musing was cut off when a solid thump sounded beside her. She turned towards the source and saw Tuffnut and his wife Grimhilda, both of whom were smiling at her mischievously.

"What?" Ruffnut asked warily, watching as her brothers grin grew wider.

"Oh Grim and I just wanted to check in on you, I noticed your gaze was firmly locked on Gustav for awhile there. Is something up between you two?" Tuffnut said, pointing towards Gustav, who was laughing with two of his friends uproariously. "I never suspected you to chase those younger men but hey, to each their own sister!"

Ruffnut glowered at her brother, smacking him over the head. "I'm not interested in _Gustav _for Thor's sake, I was just thinking."

Tuffnut shrugged as he stood, turning to walk away as he said, "Sure sis! _Sure_."

Ruffnut sent pointed glares after her brother as the Great Hall quieted down with the sight of Hiccup walking out. Ruffnut turned, curious, and listened.

"Yesterday, Astrid and I went flying. We were attacked by a rogue dragon rider and warned of danger. I-"

"Rogue dragon rider?" "What kind of danger?" "Who was this rogue rider?" "Why did they attack you?"

The questions just kept going, to the point where Hiccup gave up on saying anything until his second-in-command (though Ruffnut knew he really was third-in-command after Astrid) Dragner stepped up and silenced the Hooligans with a roar.

Every Hooligans voices fell, their attention going back to Hiccup and Dragner.

Hiccup nodded to Dragner, who gave a curt nod back to him and sat down beside Ruffnut. Ruffnut felt her back crawl as the muscular man sat beside her, his chiseled jaw and sharp eyes boring into Hiccup. Dragner was dark-haired, with spiraling tattoos of dragons carved into his neck and jaw, and a handsomely set face. His dark eyes always seemed to spark with fire, and his smirks were told to fell even the strongest women. But Ruffnut didn't believe that, for every time she saw him, his eyes seemed to darken and his smirk turned into a scowl. Ruff didn't mind, she wasn't Dragner's biggest fan, all things considered.

"The danger we were told was from more dragon hunter raids," Hiccup responded, causing Dragner to laugh, though only loud enough for Ruffnut to hear.

"Come on… A meeting for an obvious warning like 'more raids'. Way to go. We didn't already know that I'm sure," Dragner scoffed and for once Ruffnut agreed with him, though it irked her so.

"I want extra patrols around Berk in case the hunters return soon. If anyone sees them do not attack, come straight to my house and we will figure out what to do then. Dragner you will designate groups to go together. I want at least two dragons per patrol," Hiccup commanded, to which Dragner nodded. Hiccup looked back at the gathered Hooligans and signaled dismissal to the gathering.

Ruffnut stood and stretched, turning away from Dragner and meeting Eret and Svalva by the door of the Great Hall.

Svalva gave her mom a toothy smile, her electric blues eyes sparkling with joy. "Mom, you wouldn't believe it. Eris told me she gets to ride on Stormfly later today to get her ready for her Choosing. When will I get to pick my dragon?" Svalva asked, looking at Eret and Ruffnut questioningly, eyes pleading.

"Soon Svalva," Ruffnut answered her daughter, gently ruffling her daughter's hair.

Eret bent down to Svalva and mock-whispered, "But don't tell Mom, cause I'll give you a ride on Skullcrusher if you want."

"Oh yes please!" Svalva yelped excitedly, grinning widely.

Eret laughed and turned to Ruffnut. "I'll see you at home later. Love you." Eret kissed Ruffnut on the cheek and led Svalva away, letting out a sharp whistle for Skullcrusher. As the green Rumblehorn landed beside his rider, Ruffnut turned away, walking down the Great Hall's stairs, heading towards the Training ring to continue her training of the young Hooligan riders.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no! Barrel roll, not an loop roll, Grimtooth. Try it again!" Ruffnut commanded, glaring as Grimtooth and his Nadder attempted a barrel roll again, and again failed.<p>

_Ughhhh… These children never learn!_

"Get down here now, all of you!" At Ruffnut's command every Dragon Trainee urged their dragons to the ground, the three Nadders, two Gronckles, one Zippleback and Nightmare and a Snifflehunch landing to the stone arena quickly.

Ruffnut's pupils were all sixteen years old, a considerable size of nine students, with four girls and five boys. The leader of the group was Hafner, who was a cousin of Gustav,with Ravess, the rider of the Nightmare being the second-in-command in the group. Alayna and Zyprexa were twin sisters, riding the Zippleback, while Grimtooth and his brother, Riptooth rode a Nadder and Gronckle, respectively. Aerrow and Splinter held up the rest of the group, with Aerrow partnered with another Nadder and Splinter with a Snifflehunch.

Grimtooth's head hung shamefully and Ruffnut could make out short sniffles coming from the young boy.

"Grimtooth, it's okay. I'm not angry at you, I just need you to get this move right. It's important," Ruffnut said gently as she put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Grimtooth looked up at her and gave her a timid nod.

Ruffnut looked around at the rest of her class, all of whom were avoiding her gaze. The sound of Barf and Belch landing behind her gave Ruffnut an a idea. "Ok class. We've done a lot of training of late, so why don't we go out and practice flying with your dragons?"

Every one of the kids perked up at Ruffnut's suggestion and nodded., mounting their dragons at Ruffnut's signal. Ruffnut did the same, greeting Tuffnut with a quick nod.

"Follow my brother and I and nd when I give you all the okay, you will be able to do as you wish. Now fly!" Barf and Belch took off, followed closely by the class of riders. Ruffnut glanced back to make sure all were in line, smiling at the perfect formation the eight dragons made behind her.

The class flew for a short ways and halted above a sea stack. Barf and Belch turned around so Ruffnut and Tuffnut were facing the nine riders.

"You have two hours to do what you want. Stay within view and if you see anything, come back here immediately. Also if any of you hear this horn," here Tuffnut held up an intricate horn for the kids to see, "you will come back here as fast as you can. Understand?" Ruffnut ordered.

"Yes, Teacher!" The kids replied, with their dragons all growling understanding.

"Good, now go." At Ruffnut's release each dragon and rider combo raced away, vanishing into the sharp mid-afternoon light.

Tuffnut turned to Ruffnut, an unreadable expression crossing his face. "Ruffnut, talk to me please. I saw how you reacted to Snotlout yesterday. I know you still care about him-"

"No! I _don't _Tuffnut, I don't. I was surprised to see him and that was all. I couldn't care less about him!" Ruffnut barked, anger simmering in her chest. Her brother knew she hated talking about _him _and here he was know, berating her for answers.

"Ruff don't lie to me. You may be able to fool the others but you aren't fooling me. I know you like the back of my hand, and I can tell when you're lying. And that is right now. Please, tell me the truth. Do you still have feelings for Snotlout?" Tuffnut grabbed his sister's arms, but she quickly pulled away from her brother and turned her back on him.

"Tuffnut enough. I never question you about your problems with Grimhilda, so why must you ask me that question? I came out here for peace so please, just let me be," Ruffnut growled, shooting daggers at her brother.

"Ruffnut I - Wait. What is that?" Tuffnut asked, pointing below to the ocean where just faintly Ruffnut could make out five boats racing their way.

"It's the Dragon Hunters! Tuffnut call the kids back _now_! We need to warn Berk!" Ruffnut yelled as Tuffnut blew on the horn, which emitted a shrill blast of air that caused Barf aired Belch to groan painfully. Ruffnut ripped her spear from it's place on Barf's saddle, clutching tightly to her favored weapon.

Soon both Ruffnut and Tuffnut could hear the rapid beating of dragon wings coming their way and rapidly the eight dragons landed on the sea stack.

Each rider looked scared as they leapt from their saddles, watching their two teachers.

"What's wrong Teach'?" Hafner asked softly, his fear obvious on his face.

"Look there," Tuffnut said, pointing in the direction of the dragon hunter ships.

"Aren't those Dragon Hunter ships?" The rider of the Monstrous Nightmare, Ravess, asked.

"Yes. And their coming to attack. Grimtooth I need you to take your brother and warn the Chief. The rest of us are staying here. We're going to attack them," Ruffnut said, watching as Grimtooth and his brother, Riptooth, one of the Gronckle riders, shot away towards Berk.

"Ravess, take Switchclaw and head to that sea stack. Alayna and Zyprexa, you two head to the sea stack across from Ravess'. And Toughfist, you stay on this sea stack. None of you will come unless we call you to the attack. We need you there incase we fail. You and Gronckie are the last line of defense until reinforcements comes," Ruffnut said as she indicated each sea stack to Ravess and the two Zippleback riders.

"Splinter, Aerrow, Hafner, you three are with us. Go in fast and low. Surprise will be our best weapon. Don't do anything rash. Stay with us." Ruffnut said, as Barf and Belch jumped to the edge of the sea stack, claws hooking on the slick rocks. Splinter and her Snifflehunch, Sunstrike, strood in place next to the Twins Zippleback, wings spreading out and teeth baring. Aerrow and his Nadder, Swordtail, pranced around in place, nervousness alight in Aerrow's eyes. Hafner and Swooper seemed calm, though Ruffnut could tell by his eyes the kid was far from calm.

"Good luck, and if Tuffnut and I tell you to run, _run_," Ruffnut said as Barf and Belch launched himself from the sea stack, racing down the side of the sea stack with Sunstrike and Swordtail following right beside them. Barf and Belch skimmed over the ocean, sending sprays of salty water into Ruffnut's face.

The three dragons were closing in on the five Dragon Hunter ships when a sudden explosion blasted from the flag ship, the shock waves from the explosion tossing Barf and Belch backwards. Screams of terror and pain from the dragon hunters pierced Ruffnut's ears as the ringing sound of the explosion faded.

"What was that?!" Tuffnut yelled, looking towards the ships in time to see a massive dragon streak through the flames, shooting over the four dragon riders and their dragons. Tuffnut's eyes widened as the dragon circled over them again, jaws licking with flames, whip-like tail slashing through the air. The dragon was a deep obsidian black with a steely-ice-blue underbelly and wings edges. It had four limbs and two powerful, long wings positioned right above its forelimbs. Its head was round with four, short, white horns and large yellow eyes. The dragon had an exceptionally long neck and tail, with small spines racing down from its neck all the way to the point at the end of its tail.

"It's got a rider on it!" Hafner yelled as the huge dragon twisted its body around, letting out a mighty roar as it dove at the ships again.

"Ruffnut let's go! Splinter, Hafner follow us!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut charged after the mysterious rider and the huge red dragon as they blasted the dragon hunter's ships again. Barf's mouth hung open, gas pouring from his mouth onto the deck of one of the ship, Belch releasing sparks from his mouth, setting the deck of the ship a fire.

Hafner swung Swooper to the side, and with a swift flick of his tail, Swooper sent spines crashing into dragon hunters on the still burning ship deck. Aerrow and Swordtail weren't far behind, scorching the ship with his Nadder's magnesium flames. Both Swooper and Swordtail swept away from the ship, catching up to Ruffnut and Tuffnut as the ship sank into the sea, the Dragon Hunters still alive on the ship swimming to one of the other intact ships.

Splinter and Sunstrike were still flying around one of the undamaged ships, attempting to dodge numerous arrows though Sunstrike was tiring quickly. A sharp cry from the Snifflehunch alerted Ruffnut to the fact that the dragon had been hit by one of the arrows and was sinking fast.

"No, Splinter!" Aerrow yelled as the young girl and her dragon were ensnared by the hunter's net and drug onto the ship deck. "We have to get her!" But right as those words left Aerrow's mouth the massive red dragon appeared again, the massive dragon landing on the deck of the ship and with a scream of rage, let loose a blast of fire. The fireball smashed into the winch of the trapping device, which exploded on impact. The net around Sunstrike and Splinter loosened and the young rider and her dragon shot up to where the rest of the Berkian dragon riders were. As Splinter flew up to her friends, Ruffnut watched as the dragon leapt back with a powerful stroke of its wings and blasted a hole in the ship's deck. Flames scorched from the ship and quickly the ship began to sink, leaving only two Dragon Hunter ships intact.

The cries of retreat were swift and quickly the two remaining ships turned away, its sails catching the wind and pushing the ship away from the carnage of the three sinking ships and the dragon riders.

"Yes!" Hafner cheered, pumping his fist joyfully, "Yeah, you better run!"

"Hafner, shush!" Ruffnut snapped, watching as the rider and its dragon fly up to them. "Thank you for your help, and for saving our pupil." The rider nodded shortly then, in a whisk of way and beating of wings, the dragon and its rider were gone.

Soon Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Splinter, Aerrow and Hafner were joined by Ravess, Alayna, Zyprexa, and Toughfist. Ruffnut and her brother scanned the faces of the seven children worriedly. Splinter looked fairly shaken up, while Hafner and Aerrow both had a mix of triumph and fear in their expressions. Ravess and the rest all looked stunned, while Toughfist was shaking like a leaf, clutching his Gronckle's ears tightly.

"All of you did excellently, I'm proud of all of you," Tuffnut assured the group of children, Ruffnut nodded her agreement.

"Ruffnut! Tuffnut! What happened? Are you ok?" Hiccup's voice had never been so welcome before to either of the Twins, but at the moment Ruffnut was grateful to hear the Berkian chief's voice. Hiccup and Toothless pulled up to the Twins and their dragon, concern obvious in his forest-green eyes.

"We're fine Hiccup. There were five Dragon Hunter ships, but we sunk three of them. The last two fled west," Tuffnut replied, "but Splinter was caught by one of them during the fight, she seems pretty shaken up by it. You may want Gothi to check her when we get back."

Hiccup nodded and turned to the group of riders that had followed him. "Gustav, take Asger and Dagny and go west. If you find those dragon hunters' ships sink them."

Gustav nodded and with a nudge to Fanghook's sides shot off, Asger and his Scuttleclaw following right behind as Dagny and her Raincutter raced after.

"Einar, help escort Splinter to Gothi's. Make sure Gothi checks her for any injuries," Hiccup ordered, to which a man riding a Snafflefang nodded, flying close to Splinter, his Snafflefang gently grabbing Splinter's Snifflehunch in its claws.

Hiccup turned to the three remaining riders, one of whom was riding a Shivertooth and the other two riding two Deadly Nadders. "Dustin, Eerika, Frey lead the kids home. I need to talk with Ruffnut and Tuffnut."

"Yes, Hiccup," the three replied as they escorted the seven young riders away.

Hiccup turned to Ruffnut and her brother, a questioning look on his face, "Come with me to my house. We need to talk."

Ruffnut scoffed as she looked into Hiccup's eyes, "Oh boy do we."

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight, you guys were training out in the sea stacks and saw a fleet of Dragon Hunters ships and you <em>attacked <em>them? With just you and your brother and the _kids_? Do you realize how crazy that is?" Fishlegs asked for what seemed like the twentieth time in the last five minutes. Ruffnut rolled her eyes and groaned as her brother nodded seriously, though he seemed to be smiling with a hint of mischief.

Hiccup and Astrid had called, Fishlegs, Eret, Dragner, Ruffnut and Tuffnut all to his house to talk about the Dragon Hunter attack that Ruffnut, Tuffnut and the kids had prevented.

"Well Fishlegs, crazy is our middle name. _So_? What can you do?" Tuffnut responded, much to Fishlegs annoyance. "But yes, that's what it was. But we had help. It was a dragon rider-"

"Was it Snotlout?" Hiccup interrupted Tuffnut, his eyes burning with an unreadable emotion.

Tuffnut opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted again, this time by Fishlegs though. "Wait? _Snotlout_? What?"

"Oh… About that. Remember when Astrid and I went out flying yesterday, Fishlegs?"

"Oh yeah, Ruffnut made me watch your kid yesterday, because she didn't want to," Fishlegs responded, though he still looked confused.

"Well, when we were flying Astrid and I were ambushed. By Snotlout. He attacked us to get our attention. He told us that their was a traitor in our midst leaking information to Dagur and the Dragon Hunters. We talked for awhile and he seemed to be telling the truth. But I still don't know," Hiccup mused.

Dragner frowned darkly, eyes blazing with anger as he turned to Hiccup. "And do you trust him, Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked towards Dragner and sighed. "I don't know what to think. He is an exile but he also was once my friend. I don't know Dragner. I'm not sure at all right now."

Dragner sighed and nodded, bowing his head respectfully as he stepped away from Hiccup.

Fishlegs still looked stunned and Eret had a confused look on his face, as Astrid paced back and forth in the room, body tense.

Hiccup groaned and looked at Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "These two ran across us when we were talking with Snotlout, so they may have an answer to your question Dragner. At least a better answer than what I could give you."

Dragner turned and looked at Ruffnut, an emotion she couldn't tell racing through his eyes for a quick second. "Well then? Do _you _trust the traitor Ruffnut?" Dragner leaned over Ruffnut with a dark grin, eyes flashing.

"No. He's a traitor and traitors always lie. _Always_."

Dragner smiled, standing up straight with a nod. "Well, I'm glad _someone _sees sense here. I really must be going Hiccup, I've got to check with the patrols and see how our winter stores are coming along."

Hiccup only nodded, waving to Dragner as the second-in-command left the house. The minute he was gone Astrid growled with obvious anger.

"You don't know whether you can trust Snotlout or not, Hiccup? Seriously? I just want to-!" Astrid snapped, storming up the stairs to the room she and Hiccup shared with heavy footfalls.

Hiccup looked up after Astrid and sighed. "Astrid, please calm down. We're just-"

"No, Hiccup. You know my belief so leave me out of this."

Hiccup put his hands in defeat and turned back to Ruffnut. "Ok, please finish your story Ruff."

"Oh finally. As I was saying, some dragon rider saved us. They were riding a dragon I've never seen before. It had one of the longest tails and necks I've ever seen on any dragon. Its scales were black as night and its fire was strange. It was like Meatlug's in that it shot only single balls of fire, but each of these balls of fire exploded on impact. And this dragon was massive, could have maybe been a Titanwing, judging on size alone."

Fishlegs pulled out a dragon book and thumbed through it to a page, then turned the book and pointed at a drawing of a dragon. "Is this what it looked like Ruffnut?"

Ruffnut looked closely at the image and nodded.

Fishlegs' eyes widened and a gleeful smile tore across his face. "You saw a Grapple Grounder! You are so _lucky_! I've only seen one in passing and it was asleep. How did it fly? Was it fast or slow? What did it smell like?"

"_Smell _like? What? You think I had time to smell the dragon? We were in the middle of a battle Fishlegs!" Ruffnut shouted in disbelief, sending a disgusted look towards Fishlegs, who looked down sheepishly.

"Uh sorry Ruffnut. It's just… I can't believe you got to see a Grapple Grounder and I didn't," Fishlegs apologized quietly, cowering under the glare both Ruffnut and Tuffnut were giving him.

Ruffnut turned away from Fishlegs and crossed her arms with a huff. "We weren't able to figure out who the rider was, they just stayed and saved us and Splinter from the Dragon Hunters. They didn't even say a word, just nodded and left. It was strange, to say the least."

"Whoever they are, they must be good, if they helped you guys," Eret pitched in as he rubbed at his chin thoughtfully.

"That's what I'm thinking," Hiccup agreed. "Though I wish we knew who this person was. I want to thank them for saving Splinter's life."

* * *

><p>The hiss and pop of blood fizzing on hot stones and the scrape of a knife on stone, were the only noises coming from the small, sparsely forested island. Not even the Monstrous Nightmare was making any noise, though he was watching his rider intently, head laid over his tail.<p>

Snotlout slowly put the sharpening stone away, spinning the newly sharp knife, with its obsidian blade and birchwood handle, placing the knife onto a rock beside him. Snotlout reached for a long stick that was poking into the bed of hot rocks, pulling it and the meat attached to it, out of the rocks. A fire crackled a small ways away, from which Snotlout had heated the rocks in prior to cooking the boar meat.

Snotlout cut off a part of the boar meat, chucking the fat and bone towards Hookfang, who growled happily.

"You're welcome you overgrown lizard," Snotlout said, to which Hookfang smacked him over the head with his tail. Snotlout shott a raised eyebrow at Hookfang, who promptly pretended like he hadn't just smacked Snotlout with his tail.

"Oh whatever," Snotlout muttered to himself, biting into the tough boar meat hungrily. As Snotlout and Hookfang were finishing their meal both heard the sound of something landing on the island. Snotlout and Hookfang both turned and shrugged as the obsidian-colored Grapple Grounder and her rider stepped up to the fire, the rider sitting down with a sigh. the rider removed her helmet to reveal short cropped blonde hair and blue eyes.

"How'd it go?" Snotlout asked, passing a still-warm piece of meat to the blonde woman, who took it with a quiet 'thanks'.

"I wasn't able to talk with Hiccup or any of the others. Some blasted Hunters were trying to raid Berk. I saw some foolish Berkians trying to attack the ships with just four dragons. I felt bad for the idiots and had Lavaheart destroy one of the Hunters ships. We, that is, the Berkians and I, destroyed two other ships. The remaining two fled like cowards," the women said between bites, smiling at the taste.

"Not to shabby this time, Snot, though maybe more bark for seasoning might be better."

"That's a good idea. I'll try that for tomorrow's dinner, seeing as we are stuck with boar again tomorrow," Snotlout said lightly, earning a smile from the blonde.

Silence fell between the two dragon riders as the woman finished her dinner, washing her hands in a small stream at the edge of their camp.

When she came back from washing up, the blonde sat next to Snotlout, gazing into the fire for a moment.

"I saw Ruffnut. She must have been teaching the kids she was fighting beside, they looked barely older than twelve summers." Snotlout turned towards the blonde quickly, fear sparking in his good eye for a second.

"Was she okay?"

"Yeah. She was fine, just stressed from the battle I'm guessing. Don't worry I won't let her get hurt," the blonde finished talking, a wave of bitterness obvious in her voice and posture.

Snotlout sighed and pulled her close to him, hugging her gently. "I'm so sorry Brynhildur. I can't shake her from my mind, especially after yesterday. You still matter to me. Ruffnut… Well, she is from a long ago time and a different Snotlout. You know my feelings for you, Bryn."

Brynhildur frowned, unconvinced, but leaned into Snotlout's hug, closing her eyes and breathing in Snotlout's damp and earthy, and yet, also ashy smell. The steady beat of his heart lulled her to sleep slowly.

Snotlout leaned close to Brynhildur, brushing her short hair from her face. "Good night, Brynhildur."

* * *

><p><strong>Brynhildur is my OC. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**HTTYD (C) DreamWorks**

* * *

><p>Brynhildur hated the stench of ports, with the strong odor of rot and human odors burning her nose.<p>

"Why are we here again, Snotlout?" She asked as she turned to Snotlout, walking beside her with a determined scowl on his scarred face.

"We're here because this port is a main stopping point for the Dragon Hunters. I know a guy who trades with the Hunters. He may have some information on their whereabouts," Snotlout told her as they continued to walk past vendors selling foods of all shapes and sizes.

Brynhildur's stomach growled hungrily as she stopped for a moment, snatching a delicate fruit from one of the vendors. Snotlout turned be back to Brynhildur, throwing the vendor some coins as he pulled Brynhildur away from the vendor.

The two dragon riders walked for a ways, finally stopping at a small shop with a thick dragon hide covering the entrance. "Here," Snotlout said, pushing his way into shop. Brynhildur followed him warily, glancing at the weapons and dragon body parts hanging from the walls.

Snotlout stopped at a large desk, glancing around for a few moments then calling out to the shopkeeper. A few moments later a small man, wrinkled with age, stepped into view. He smiled at the sight of Snotlout, shaking his hand enthusiastically.

"Snotlout! So good to see you again, my friend. What do you need today?" The old man asked, stopping at the sight of Brynhildur. "Whose is she?"

Snotlout glanced at Bryn, who was warily watching the old man, then turned back to the shopkeep. "A good friend of mine, that's all." the old man nodded, turning back to Snotlout as he continued, "I'm here for information. Have the Hunters been through here in the last week or so?"

"Yes," the old man said, "They came yesterday, a whole lot of them, led by Dagur and a women. They told me about a failed raid from three weeks ago."

Snotlout and Brynhildur shot each other a quick glance, Snotlout turning back to the owner, "I don't remember you ever telling me about a woman. Who was she?"

"Her name was Brahgo. She seems to be the commander of the group. Dagur even seemed nervous of her," the old man replied. "They came for their weapons shipment and while I was in back, I overheard them talking about a raid. They were saying something about diminished winger stores and weakened patrols."

"Did they say where the raid is going to be?" Snotlout asked, worry evident in his voice. The old man sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"Berk. They are planning on attacking Berk."

"Then we have to warn them. Bryn come on!" Snotlout exclaimed, stopping at the dragon hides covers with a nod of thanks to the man. Brynhildur raced after Snotlout, dodging people and leaping over boxes until they reached the edge of town. Snotlout let out a loud whistle and a few moments later Hookfang and Lavaheart landed.

Snotlout and Brynhildur leapt into their saddles and swept away from the large port.

"Bryn, fly back to Windswept Ruin and get our supplies. I'm going to Berk. I have to warn them," Snotlout growled, eyes flashing with anger.

"But you _hate _Berk, Snotlout. Why do you want to warn them?" Brynhildur asked, eyes searching for an answer in her friend's face.

Snotlout looked at her and sighed. "Because Berk was my home. The people who were my friends once live there. I can't let them be killed because of past feelings. I made enough mistakes over the years, working with Dagur and the Hunters against Berk. The least I could do is warn them. Anyways, the Hunters have a days head start. I _have _to go."

"I understand. I'll meet you on Berk as soon as I can. Good luck Snotlout, may Thor give you speed," Brynhildur said softly, watching as Hookfang and Snotlout blasted away from her, their form soon vanishing for sight.

Brynhildur patted Lavaheart gently, turning the Grapple Grounder towards Windswept Ruin, the home base for Snotlout and her.

"Let's go girl."

* * *

><p>Three weeks of grueling rider training and constant battle training, and still Ruffnut had not been able to stop thinking of Snotlout, his words, his rage and his scars.<p>

Even when she was eating she thought of the dark-haired man, which always got weird, considering that she would always be found staring off into space or into her platter of food. Twice she caught herself staring at Gustav, who always seems to notice and was nervously staring at her.

She'd had to apologize to him both times, though he seemed confused why she was apologizing. But today was different. Today was the Choosing for all nine-year-olds on Berk, when the children were allowed to pick their dragon companion.

Svalva was one of the eleven nine year olds getting to pick her dragon today, and she hadn't been able to stop bouncing around from excitement.

Hiccup was standing before the gathered children in the Training Ring, while the parents watched from outside the ring.

"Today is one of the most important days anyone on Berk can go through. The day when all of you will find your dragon. We have gathered dragons from all over the Archipelago. You can choose any egg here, but you have to pick wisely. This dragon will be your companion for life.

The dragons we have here today are Monstrous Nightmares, Nadders, Gronckles, Zipplebacks, Windstrikers, Egg Biters, Hobblegrunts, a Sweet Death, Razorwhips, and more. You have two hours to choose your dragon. Good luck." With those words Hiccup signaled for the children to begin the search for their dragons.

One kid immediately swooped up a Nadder egg and ran to Hiccup. Hiccup checked the egg and and nodded, pushing the kid gently out of the arena.

Eris searched for bit then picked up one of the Egg Biter's egg. Astrid made a surprised cough at her daughter's choice, though when she walked up to Hiccup with her egg, Hiccup smiled happily.

Eris walked out of the arena and ran to her mother, excitement shining in her eyes, "It called to me mom. I didn't think my dragon would be an Egg Biter, but I love it."

"I'm glad for you, Eris," Astrid replied as she pulled her daughter close to her. Eris giggled and clutched her egg to her chest, laying her head on her egg.

Ruffnut turned her gaze back on the arena, watching as her daughter looked through each different clutch of eggs, a frown growing on her face more and more until she stopped at the pile of Monstrous Nightmare eggs.

_Of course she'd pick a Nightmare_, Ruffnut thought, letting out a chuckle.

"What is it Ruff? You okay?" Astrid's voice made Ruffnut jump slightly. Ruffnut quickly smiled at Astrid, shaking her head swiftly.

"Oh, its nothing. And I'm fine. Thanks for asking Astrid," Ruffnut said coolly, watching as Svalva walked up to Hiccup with the Monstrous Nightmare egg, which was black with red scales on the top of the egg.

Svalva ran out of the arena with her egg, spotting her mother with the a joyful cry. "What do you think Mom? Is a Nightmare okay to have?"

"Of course it's okay to have a Nightmare, they are one of the most loyal and protective dragon species out there. But what made you pick a Nightmare?" Ruffnut asked as she reached her hand down to hold Svalva's free hand.

"I'm not sure Mom. None of the other dragons felt right for me for some reason, and when I walked by the clutch of Nightmare eggs… Well, I felt something. It was like a tug, pulling me towards this egg," Svalva explained, holding up her egg.

"Then I guess that dragon called for you. We should get it home, it'll hatch very soon."

"Oh, of course! I almost forgot about the hatching process. I can't wait!"

* * *

><p>Svalva poked at the deep egg-hatching pool, her eyes glued to the dark form of her dragon egg. Ruffnut was watching intently to, a small smile crossing her face of the memory of Berk's first Snoggletog with dragons. Since then Berk had improvised new ways to keep from burning down the village again by placing deep wells of water in numerous places, made for the process of dampening the explosion of each dragon egg.<p>

Soon the Nightmare egg began to wriggle and shake and, with a burst of color and bubbles popping up from the water's surface, and soon a small black and red Nightmare was in her daughter's hands.

Svalva scratched hatchlings nose, eliciting a peep from the puny dragon. "Nightshade. I'm naming here Nightshade."

She? How do you know?" Ruffnut asked.

"The horns. Female Nightmares have thicker horns than males to help defend their young easier," Svalva said, causing Ruffnut to internally think of Fishlegs and his constant babbling about dragon statistics.

"Did Fishlegs teach you that?"

Svalva shook her head, "No. I read it in a book Daddy got me for my birthday three summers ago. I read it every night because I want to be prepared when I go out into the world of dragons"

Ruffnut smiled at Svalva, hugging her tightly to her chest. "Oh honey, I'm so proud of you. I always will be proud of you."

"Thank you, Mom."

* * *

><p>Astrid was freezing, the cold midnight air of fall seeping through the wooden slats of her house. Astrid pulled the hide cover tighter to her but still she could feel the cold. Hiccup wasn't there to keep her warm, as he had had to attend to something urgent on the Edge, racing away with Toothless, Gustav, and four other riders.<p>

So her she was all alone, with just Eris and her new Egg Biter dragon, Snaps, and Hiccup and her son, Stoick, to command Berk. _But at least it's just for the night_, Astrid thought happily, as she was no big fan of actually having to make every decision for the well being of Berk. Sometimes she couldn't even understand how Hiccup did it all, caring for every villagers needs and wants, while also flying regularly with Toothless and caring for her daughter.

Astrid's eyes lids began to feel heavy when the sound of an explosion snapped her fully awake. She stumbled down the stairs, yelling at Eris to stay, and ran outside of the house to see Berk burning.

"No," she whispered, mouth hanging as another house went up in flames. Stormfly smashed to the ground in front of Astrid, beckoning her with her head. Astrid nodded and leapt on, Stormfly blasting off with a screech. Stormfly dodged a volley of flaming arrows, flicking her tail spines at some invaders, the spines meeting with a satisfying thunk into the flesh of one of the men. Stormfly dove towards the other three invaders, blasting them with her bright hot magnesium flames. Astrid sliced another with her axe, Stormfly screeched and shot off, wings beating furiously.

"Astrid!" Eret called out, he and Skullcrusher catching up to her quickly. "What do we do? Valka and her dragon's were attacked first, I have no idea of their condition, Astrid!"

"Okay, Eret, find the Twins and Fishlegs, get the Auxiliary team on attacking those boats. I'm going down to those boats now." Astrid and Stormfly dove towards the ocean before Eret could respond, skimming over the water so closely that Astrid could feel her boots getting wet from the water.

Stormfly was closing in on one of the boats and, with an expert twirl, she zoomed down the left side, digging her talons and spiny tail into the walls of ship. The holes Stormfly punctured in the wood began to fill with water, the boat slowly listing heavily to a side. Stormfly and Astrid zoomed off, headed straight for one of the larger ships.

The duo were almost upon the ship when something huge smashed into Stormfly, pushing her underwater. Astrid thrashed away from her dragon, raising her axe and shooting towards the dragon, but when she saw who it was she stopped.

It was a red Nightmare, with an armored rider, and she only knew one person who rode a Nightmare of this color.

_Snotlout! He __**is **__a traitor! _Astrid's shock was burned away with rage as the thick black talons of the Nightmare ripped into Stormfly's stomach.

"No!" Astrid gurgled, slashing at Snotlout and his Nightmare with her axe, but the lack of oxygen was catching up to her and fast. As blackness edged her vision, she attempted a swing of her axe one last time, but it was futile, and the dark waters claimed her.

* * *

><p>Astrid burst awake with a gasp, hand clutching but not finding her axe. She glanced around the Great Hall Furiously but stopped at the sight of Hiccup and the gang.<p>

"Hiccup?" Astrid breathed, happiness filling her stomach.

Hiccup nodded slowly, his green eyes dark with sadness.

"What's wrong Hiccup? Did the Hunters leave?"

"Yes, they fled after me and the rest of the riders returned. We've lost so many of our houses, and we have no calculation of how many are dead or missing. Most everyone has injuries and only a few are well enough to help put out the fires and care for the wounded. My mom reports that a third of her dragons are dead or too injured to battle. The Dragon Hunters caught us at our weakest moment and dealt us a blow I'm not sure we can recover from," Hiccup's voice was dead, his emotion flat as he looked into Astrid's eyes. "But Stormfly is fine and the kids are fine, so don't worry about them."

_Stormfly… _Astrid whipped her head up to Hiccup, eyes ablaze. "Hiccup, you _must _listen to me. Stormfly and I were attacked by Snotlout. It had to be Snotlout. He took me down, I know it. It was a red Nightmare with a rider wearing armor like Snotlout had on when we last saw him."

Hiccup's mouth fell open, no reply even forming in his throat. "But… He seemed so truthful when warning us of coming attacks. I don't get it… Did he lie to us or is there something else going on here?"

"I'd don't know Hiccup, but I do know what I saw. If he comes back I'll kill him," Astrid snapped, her fists clenching till she drew blood.

Hiccup turned away, hands pressed against his forehead, wrinkled with confusion. "Something doesn't seem right here…"

* * *

><p>Snotlout could barely stay on Hookfang, he was so exhausted. Hookfang and Snotlout had been flying for thirteen hours straight, turning a normal two day trip into an all out mad dash for Berk. Hookfang's wings beats were slow and labored, his tongue hanging from his mouth in utter exhaustion.<p>

Snotlout clenched his fists tighter on Hookfang's black horns, when he felt his dragon perk up slightly. Snotlout lifted his head, which felt like stone, and looked. His eyes widened and his exhaustion fell away at the sight before him.

Berk was smoldering, dragon and and human bodies strewn everywhere, while many houses were mere splinters now. The Dragon Hunters had obviously beaten him to Berk.

"No… We were to late Hookfang. I failed," Snotlout whispered, his heart constricting at the sight of Berkians gathering the dead, both dragon and human, and prepping them for burial. "Hookfang, land."

Hookfang spiraled down to the island slowly, landing on the ground roughly, collapsing to the ground the minute his wings touched earth. Snotlout bent down to Hookfang, scratching his head soothingly, slipping his armor's helmet and placing it beside Hookfang.

"You did great Hookfang. Just rest."

Snotlout stood up slowly, gazing around at the wreckage that was Berk. Ash had fallen over much of the ground, while the familiar scent of fire burning wood alerted him to still burning homes.

With a quick glance back to his dragon, Snotlout slunk along amidst the shadows, looking for anyone he recognized. None of the Berkians he saw could he recognize, with most of them covered with ash or blood, hair and clothes singed from the fire.

Snotlout could not fathom the brutality of the Dragon Hunters sneak attack. _No matter what they did, no one, not even Berk, deserves something like this_. _I need to find Hiccup._

The dark-haired Viking slunk through the shadows, pressing his body against the wall of intact houses whenever he heard or saw a Berkian headed his way. Snotlout was not keen on being found, especially since most of the Berkians knew him as a traitor, so he treaded with extreme caution.

Finally Snotlout reached the place where Hiccup's house should have been but what was there was charred remains. There was no evidence of a home ever being there, except for what charred wood was left.

_Maybe they're in the Great Hall? _Snotlout thought, looking towards the undamaged building within the mountain. He could see numerous Berkians walking up the steps toward the Great Hall, some of them stopping and collapsing from exhaustion on the stairs up to the Great Hall.

Snotlout began his way to the Great Hall when a voice stopped him. "Hey, you! What are you doing hiding out? You look injured, you should head to the Great Hall to get checked up."

Snotlout turned around as a tall figure with dark hair and even darker eyes stepped from the shadows. "I know you, you're the traitor. _Snotlout_," the man said with utter disgust, eyes narrowing angrily. The man lunged towards Snotlout, sending a heavy punch into his stomach. Snotlout stumbled backwards, looking up in time to see the man's fist connect with his face.

Snotlout collapsed, groaning painfully as he felt himself being picked up and drug away. He tried to whistle for Hookfang but no sound came out, and soon Snotlout blacked out.

* * *

><p>Tuffnut released an exhausted sigh as he bandaged up the last injured Berkian. After the Dragon Hunters had left, fleeing when Hiccup and his group of riders had come back, Hiccup had ordered all who could stand and walk to help the injured. Tuffnut had been assigned to bandaging up the wounded along with Grimhilda and Rosethorn.<p>

The three had finally finished and Tuffnut was resting beside his sister, who had finished her job of dousing the rest of the still burning houses. Hiccup and Astrid were sitting nearby, both leaning on each other supportively, while Fishlegs was asleep with Meatlug and Rosethorn.

Most of the rest of the Berkians were asleep and so when the Great Hall's doors were swung open only Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Hiccup and Astrid noticed.

Tuffnut's eyes widened as he saw Dragner dragging an unconscious, a familiar armored figure. Tuffnut jabbed his elbow into his sister's side harshly, pointing towards Dragner.

"Ruff, look. Dragner's got Snotlout," Tuffnut hissed quietly, causing Ruffnut's head to shoot up in surprise. Ruffnut scrambled from her seat, following Dragner as he stopped in front of Hiccup.

Dragner threw Snotlout's unconscious body at Hiccup and Astrid's feet with a smile. "Look who I found Chief. The traitor was spying on us, and I confronted him. He fought me and did this to me," here Dragner pointed to a savage, still bleeding cut that curved down his face. "I was able to knock him out though a blend brought him to you."

Hiccup stared at Dragner, moving his eyes down to Snotlout then back to Dragner speechlessly. Hiccup steel his expression, a frown eclipsing his face. "Dragner, you should get that wound looked at. We will deal with Snotlout ourselves."

Dragner gave Hiccup a nod and left, leaving just Hiccup, Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut to stare at Snotlout. "Ruffnut, get a pail of ice water, we need to wake him up." Ruffnut nodded, racing off to get the supplies needed. A moment later she had returned handing Hiccup the pail of water. Hiccup dumped the water over Snotlout, who let out a groan, rubbing his head and wincing as he sat up.

Snotlout looked up and, at the sight of Hiccup and the others gathered around him, scrambled backwards, leaping to his feet with a snarl.

Tuffnut stepped towards Snotlout hesitantly, raising his hands slowly in a non-threatening way. "Easy Snotlout. Calm down."

Snotlout glared at Tuffnut but did as he said, loosening his body posture, crossing his arms angrily. "Your friend over there," Snotlout jabbed a finger in Dragner's direction, "is a right piece of work Hiccup. I came here to warn you guys of the attack that the Dragon Hunters were coming, but obviously I was too late. Hookfang and I landed here and I was coming to look for you then, that joy of a person over there, punched me in the face. What a welcoming committee you've got now, Hiccup."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at Snotlout grouchily, opening his mouth as if to say something when Astrid interrupted him. "Snotlout, I want to know one thing. Were you part of the attack on Berk?"

Snotlout gave her a confused look and shook his head. "No, by the time I got to Berk the Hunters were gone. Why?"

Astrid looked slightly taken aback, which confused Tuffnut, but she shook her head and answered Snotlout. "Because I was attacked by a Nightmare, a red one much like Hookfang, and a person wearing armor, _much like yours_."

"So, you are saying that just because someone else has a red Nightmare and wears armor that it has to be me? I didn't know you wanted to see me that bad Astrid," Snotlout snapped, his voice dry of any humor. "I was nowhere near Berk to attack _you_, Astrid, and anyways, you wouldn't be the person I would want to attack here on Berk. Far from it."

"Then who could have attacked Astrid?" Ruffnut's voice surprised everyone, including Tuffnut, as the blonde woman strode back into view. "Astrid says she was attacked by a Nightmare, but Snotlout," Snotlout rolled his eyes, mouthing something under his breath grumpily, "says he wasn't here for the attack. Who would want to attack Astrid?"

Tuffnut shrugged and Hiccup shook his head, neither having any idea of who could have done it.

Astrid looked between her three friends then back to Snotlout, who was walking away from them, heading towards the doors of the Great Hall.

"Where are you going?" Astrid yelled after Snotlout, who turned to them and gave them a glare.

"I'm going home, so excuse me," Snotlout replied as he walked out the Great Hall's door, closing the door with nary a sound.

Hiccup turned to Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, face serious. "Follow him."

* * *

><p>Ruffnut was the first out the door, racing after Snotlout furiously, leaping down the stairs with wild abandon, closing in on Snotlout's vanishing form.<p>

"Snotlout! SNOTLOUT!" Ruffnut roared, racing around a corner of one of the still-intact buildings only to feel herself get yanked into someone's arms. Instinct took over and Ruffnut thrashed until she heard _his _voice.

"Ruff, it's okay. It's just me, Snotlout." Ruffnut stopped fighting, body relaxing as Snotlout released her gently. Ruffnut looked into her old friend's face, flinching inwardly at the numerous nicks and scars on Snotlout's face.

Ruffnut and her brother had always joked about scar and injuries but actually seeing the affect, the severity, of these injuries up close made something in her hurt for Snotlout. Snotlout noticed the way Ruffnut was staring at his scars and turned the worst side of his face away from her.

"Why were you following me Ruffnut? I already said I was leaving, so why?" Snotlout asked, his tone making obvious that he was not appreciating the stares Ruffnut was giving him.

Ruffnut finally realized how uncomfortable she was making Snotlout and hastily looked away. "Sorry about that Snotlout. It's just really strange to look at… Er…"

"Just say it Ruffnut. My scars disgust you, _I _disgust you. At this point, _hon_, I don't care what people say about me. Not even you." Snotlout's anger was obvious, his good eye smoldering with icy fire.

"No… Snotlout that wasn't what I was trying to say. I wanted to tell you to stay. Stay here on Berk with me, with your friends and family. Please."

Snotlout guffawed, rolling his eyes with added flourish. "Family? There's no family left for me here, my father's dead, the person I cared for, I _loved_, goes off and fucks with a former dragon trapper. So no Ruffnut, I have no reason to stay here. I have a new home and new friends that I need to get back to. Friends that care for me and don't constantly accuse me of being a traitor. A friend who _loves _me."

Ruffnut's heart sank uncharacteristically with each word Snotlout said, everyone of them like a sword sapping deep into her heart. _He's so far gone… Is there even a point? Yes, Ruff, there is._

"But Snotlout I do… I… You need to stay for Hookfang, he's most likely exhausted from the flight here and you need to let him rest. If you won't stay for any other reason, just stay for your dragons health. I have an extra bed for you and a stall for Hookfang by my house, if you stay," Ruffnut asked, hoping the plea she felt in her heart couldn't be heard in her voice.

Snotlout sighed, shaking his head lightly but looked up into Ruffnut's gaze. "Fine. I'll stay, but I'm not staying in your house. It's occupied by someone else and I'd rather not intrude, but I will take you up on your offering of a stall for Hookfang. I know the way yo your house. No reason to wait up for him."

Snotlout turned away from Ruffnut and walked off, not even sparing her a second glance. Ruffnut watched as Snotlout's back vanished from view and, with a longing sigh, turned in the direction of her home and began walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and, for those that may leave reviews, thank you!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**HTTYD (C) DreamWorks**

* * *

><p>Snotlout awoke to the gentle, rumbling snores of Hookfang. Snotlout slowly pulled himself up, wincing as his old injuries, especially his mangled left leg, flared up sending pinpoints of fire blazing through his body. Snotlout gritted his teeth, staving of the pain as he stepped outside of the small dragon stall he had slept in for the night.<p>

His first glance around Berk in the light of day gave him a full understanding if the extent of damage done to the village. More than a third of the houses were gone, while the houses still intact had scorch marks, holes in the sides or, for those lucky enough, were unscathed.

Ruffnut's was one of the few undamaged ones, and thus her house had become almost a secondary storage for what remained of Berk's winter stores of grain and rices. Ruffnut was outside, her lanky daughter standing beside her nervously as Tuffnut chatted with Ruffnut, low enough Snotlout couldn't hear what they were saying.

Soon Eret strood from Ruffnut's house and Snotlout felt a flame e of jealousy race through his heart. No matter what he said, or how hard he tried to convince himself he didn't care about Ruffnut, he saw her with _Eret_. Snotlout could not fathom it, why would she pick Eret, who had once said that he had no idea what a "rough nut" was to Snotlout in response of Snotlout badgering him about being near Ruffnut.

Snotlout gagged in disgust as Eret gently kissed Ruffnut in the head, wrapping his arm around the blonde's waist. Snotlout turned his face away from Ruffnut and Eret, noticing a small bucket of fish he could use to wake Hookfang. Snotlout slipped back inside the stall where Hookfang was sleeping, waving a mackerel in his dragon's face, whispering quietly to his dragon, "Hookfang, I've got mackerel for you."

Hookfang's eyes snapped open at the same time as his jaws snapped over the mackerel, ripping it from Snotlout's grip. Snotlout stared at Hookfang, stunned at his speed and efficiency, blinking rapidly with surprise. Hookfang growled at him happily and licked Snotlout's face, causing Snotlout to gag at the dragon slobber covering his face. "Your welcome," Snotlout hissed as he rubbed his dragon's slobber of his face, making a disgusted face at the smell. Hookfang chortled, yellow eyes alight with laughter.

"Eat up, Hookfang. We're leaving soon and you need your energy," Snotlout said, throwing the rest of the fish to Hookfang, which Hookfang gobbled up quickly. Snotlout was starting to slip his armor on when he heard Hiccup's voice sound just outside the stall both he and Hookfang were in. Snotlout shushed Hookfang with a quick glance and leaned against the wall, listening as another voice, one Snotlout roughly recognized, spoke up.

"We've gathered all of the dead Hiccup. Its a total count of fourteen including Gustav Larson, Toughfist Lokson, Bucket, and others. The total count of dragons lost is a lot higher though, being forty-eight. Most of the dead dragons are from Valka's force. At least a third of our residents are injured also, and may not be able to fight if needed."

_Gustav? _Snotlout's heart sank as memories of the Gustav as a young kid, pestering the riders on Dragon's Edge and getting in trouble constantly.

"Thanks for the update Dragner. Are the boats ready?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, Hiccup."

"Good. Get the preparations ready, we'll commit the burial in thirty minutes," Hiccup said, and Snotlout could hear the Dragner guy scamber off.

"Hiccup, what are we going to do now?" This time Snotlout recognized Fishleg's voice, and started listening intently. "With _forty-eight _dragons dead and thirteen of us lost, how can we muster up enough of a fighting force when the Hunters come back? Especially since almost the entire village is recovering from injuries. "

Hiccup's voice was beaten as he replied to Fishlegs. "I don't know. We need to be a lot more watchful than before. We have to send someone to find help, or we may lose for the last time."

Fishlegs' voice keened fearfully at Hiccup's response, "But who can we send out? Astrid isn't going to be going anywhere from Berk and the Twins are not going to be leaving their families. And Meatlug and i would be too slow to be effiant enough to get help."

"I'll have to send Dragner, he's the least injured of us all and will be able to make smart decisions," Hiccup replied, though he didn't seem entirely enthusiastic about it. "If only I had protected Gustav, he wouldn't be dead. I shouldn't have left Berk Fishlegs. I left Berk and look how many people we've lost. It's my fault."

"Hiccup, it is _not _your fault. Gustav and the others could have been killed even with you here. Do not blame yourself for their deaths, Gustav wouldn't want you to act like this," Fishlegs snapped, his fierce tone surprising Snotlout.

_I didn't know he had it in him, to be honest._

Hiccup sighed, "I know Fishlegs. I know. It's just… I can't help but think that if I'd been here on Berk I could have done something. But, its over and hey are gone. We need to concentrate on the important stuff. Fishlegs, I need to to tell Dragner that after the funeral I need to talk to him. Send him to my house."

"Of course. Shall we be getting to the funerals then?"

"Yes. Let's go."

When Fishlegs' and Hiccup's footsteps had faded from earshot, Snotlout turned to Hookfang, who looked incredulously at him. "Hookfang come with me. I need to see something." Hookfang growled in understanding and followed Snotlout out of the stall.

* * *

><p>Astrid hadn't always been seen as the most emotional of people (or at least that was what she hoped people thought of her) but watching the bodies of her friends and neighbors burning on boats made tears trail down her cheeks.<p>

Hiccup and the rest of the original riders were gathered beside her, their bows lowered to their sides as the eighteen boats, twelve of which were bearing the bodies of the dead, one of which carried two dead villagers, as they were married. The rest of the boats carried two dragon bodies per each, while the boats that held dragon riders carried the riders' dragon, if it had been lost too. Gustav was one of the ones sent with his dragon, as he and Fanghook had been killed by a Dragon Hunters' spear while giving cover to Hiccup as he saved Astrid.

Bitterness raged through Astrid, as her mind played over and over the attack he rider on the Nightmare had done to her. She had thought herself dead, sinking as she was with the Nightmare's talons hooked over her, but Toothless and Hiccup had come, and the Nightmare and its rider had vanished. Hiccup had pulled her and Stormfly from the water, and there had been Gustav and Fanghook providing cover. As Hiccup had flown her speedily towards Berk, she had hazily seen Fanghook and Gustav fall, flames spewing from the purplish-red Nightmare's mouth, and crash into the ocean. She had fallen unconscious moments after seeing Gustav's crash into the ocean but she couldn't have thought he would have died.

Astrid was pulled from her thoughts as she felt Hiccup's hand grasp her shoulder gently. He pulled her close to him in a hug, stroking her hair comfortingly. The flames of the ships were beginning to fade into the horizon when Tuffnut suddenly spoke up.

"Uh, guys? Where is Dragner?"

Astrid and Hiccup whipped around, scanning for the second-in-command but Dragner was nowhere to be seen.

Astrid turned on Ruffnut, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Did you have Snotlout stay over last night, Ruffnut?"

"Yes," Ruffnut replied nervously, her eyes shooting between Hiccup and Astrid. "Why?"

"Because Snotlout might be trying to kill Dragner. Let's go _now_!"

* * *

><p>Snotlout had followed the boot tracks into the deep forest, Hookfang following him closely, teeth bared tensely. Whoever had gone this way was not very good at hiding their tracks or any evidence of their path. Leaf dust was scattered everywhere, following the path of the boot tracks. Some branches from the pines above were scattered and broken, as if a large creature had been through this forest too. Snotlout looked closely at the ground, quickly spotting three long scar marks in the earth.<p>

_It's a Monstrous Nightmare… Whoever came this way looks like they're trying to hide something._

Snotlout turned to Hookfang, signaling the dragon to get closer to him. Hookfang responded quickly, sidling up next to Snotlout, body low to the ground in a ready striking position. Snotlout could hear the wind brushing the leaves, the soft scent of moss and earth wafting the air.

_It's to quiet, these tracks are brand new, so whoever made them had to have just passed through here_, Snotlout thought as he and Hookfang continued to follow the tracks until they reached the cliff edge. The tracks had vanished at the edge, causing Snotlout to look over the cliff, looking for any sign of someone being there, but there was none. There was no rope swinging down the cliff face, or boat anywhere in sight of the water and the beach was unsoiled and without prints.

_Where did they go?_ Snotlout stood up, shaking his head with an angry growl when Hookfang suddenly tensed, tail flicking furiously.

"Hookfang?" Snotlout asked, glancing to the trees quickly, where Hookfang was glaring. Hookfang suddenly lunged, his red tail vanishing into the trees with a deep roar. "Hookfang wait!"

Snotlout leapt forwards but before he could even reach a step forwards, something smashed into him, bowling him over. Snotlout leapt up, whipping his head around, hoping to see his attacker, when he felt a blaze of pain blast through his body. Snotlout let out a cry, stumbling sideways as he turned to meet the attack but again he was smashed away, again from his left.

_They're going for my weak side_, Snotlout thought as he backed up, turning so he could see with his right eye, but his attacker was nowhere. _Where'd he go?_

Snotlout stepped backwards again, stopping when he felt parts of the ground fall away. Snotlout looked down at the slowly crumbling cliff edge then back to the forest and in that moment he was hit again. This time he felt blazing pain smash into his back, and he stumbled forwards, fist clenching but there was _no one_.

"Come out you coward!" Snotlout roared, anger burning through his body. He hated fighting people who always hid, striking in the darkness or when their target's guard was down. He liked getting to face his enemy in combat, not the enemy who hid in the shadows and struck like a snake.

Snotlout could hear Hookfang's roars in the forest, loud thuds echoing through the trees. _I have to get to Hookfang_, Snotlout thought, turning to the trees. Snotlout reached the trees when a flash of steel cut through the trees, Snotlout leapt backwards but was too late, the axe smashing blade first into his chest. Blood fell from Snotlout's mouth, and his legs wavered, pain clouding his vision.

Snotlout raised a hand to his chest, feeling the blade of the axe, ripping it out of his chest with a sickening _squelch_, and swinging it to his right. A sharp clang of steel hitting steel affirmed his suspicion that his attacker had been hoping to catch him unawares.

Snotlout turned his face to his attacker, a smirk masking the pain blistering out of his chest, his ice blue eyes narrowed into a glare. His attacker was wearing a helmet, though Snotlout could see his lips turned down, and dark eyes blazing with hatred. Quickly Snotlout swung the axe out from his attacker's weapon and slashed it towards his enemy. A wild screech of rage and pain exploded from his attacker as Snotlout's axe ripped across the man's chest.

Snotlout forced out a chuckle, which seemed to irk his attacker even more, for he smashed Snotlout away from him, swinging his sword at Snotlout. Snotlout stumped backwards, his movements slowing as more and more blood rushed down his chest and back from the two axe wounds. Snotlout's attacker kept lunging towards him, his sword smashing into Snotlout's axe with more ferocity each time.

Snotlout felt the attacker kick him in the chest with utter force, Snotlout stumbling back, dropping the axe as he fell to his knees. Snotlout heard the man approach him, and soon he felt a shove of steel pass through his chest. Snotlout gasped painfully, hands clutching in vain at the sword, trying, hoping, to pull it from his chest.

Suddenly Snotlout felt the sword get ripped from his chest, a sickening _squelch _following the removal of the sword. Blood spilled over his lips, as he heard the man run away with a shrill whistle.

"Haha, you better run…" Snotlout coughed, then collapsed to the ground.

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Toothless were racing over the ground, zipping between trees with extreme agility. Toothless zipped around a tree then abruptly halted, making Hiccup nearly fall from his saddle, if not for a knee-jerk reaction to wrap his arms arm around Toothless. Toothless' head was pointed towards the right, a growl rumbling through his body as he landed to the ground gently, tail flicking angrily.<p>

"Toothless?" Hiccup said as Toothless shot him a look and shook his head with a rapid flick. Hiccup unhooked his leg from Toothless' saddle, climbing off of the Night Fury worriedly. "You okay buddy?"

Toothless growled again and suddenly bolted away into the trees, stopping at the edge of the trees to give Hiccup a growl, turning his head to the trees than to Hiccup. _I guess he wants me to follow him_, Hiccup thought and, with a shrug, followed the dark dragon into the trees. Toothless lead Hiccup for a ways through the trees then stopped, teeth clacking nervously while his wings and tail were hunched close to his body. Hiccup caught up to toothless, gazing around for what was making Toothless act up so much when he spotted Hookfang, laying on burnt ground, blood seeping from numerous wounds.

"Hookfang?" Hiccup exclaimed, running up to the injured Nightmare, Toothless following close behind him. Hiccup glanced over Hookfang's body, curiosity overtaking his trepidation as he looked closer at the scars. _These are _NIghtmare _claw marks. Why would a Nightmare attack him? And if Hookfang is here where is Snotlout?_

Hiccup stood up, glancing around for any evidence of Snotlout, but he saw none. All he could see was evidence of Hookfang's struggle with the other Nightmare, with trees burnt to a crisp and the earth around them scorched black from fire. Hiccup turned quickly to Toothless, signaling the dragon to come to him. Toothless bounded up to Hiccup, eyes narrowing at Hookfang suspiciously.

"It's okay, Toothless. He's too injured to do anything to us. But I need a favor from you, search for Snotlout. If Hookfang is this injured, I fear Snotlout may be too," Hiccup said as he mounted onto Toothless' saddle, "We'll be back Hookfang, just hang on." Toothless jumped skywards, wings beating furiously until he shot over the treetops. Hiccup could feel Toothless draw in breaths, head moving slowly with each gathering of breath. It took only a moment until Toothless' ear plates shot upwards and the black dragon beat his wings, zipping over the treetops until the duo reached a cliff edge.

Toothless landed on the mossy earth, Hiccup dismounting without a word to Toothless. The black dragon nudged Hiccup, cooing softly as the brown-haired man walked out of the trees and into the treeless clearing.

The first thing Hiccup saw was blood. Blood pooled on the ground, turning the mossy ground slick and red. Hiccup's eyes fell on an axe, its blade soaked to the hilt in drying blood. A sword lay not to far off from the dropped axe, this with blood still soaking its blade.

Hiccup glanced around more nervously, fear blazing through his heart when he saw his cousin's body laying on the ground, his shirt in tatters with blood pooling around his body. Hiccup ran to Toothless, ripping rolls of wrap and binding from the satchel attached to Toothless' saddle.

Once he had gathered all of the materials from his satchel, Hiccup ran to Snotlout, pulling apart the bindings with lightning speed. Hiccup pulled Snotlout's torn shirt off, throwing the blood soaked clothing to his left. His eyes widened at the numerous scars lacing over Snotlout's back, a deep fresh, gash in his back with fresh blood still seeping out of the wound

"Toothless get help _now_," Hiccup commanded, the fear and urgency in his voice causing Toothless to lower his ear plates fearfully, turning away and vanishing into the trees swiftly.

Hiccup turned back to Snotlout, who was just barely breathing, an eerie rattling sound coming each time he breathed. Hiccup pulled out a thick piece of dried hide and pressed it against the bleeding wound heavily.

Hiccup pulled a roll of wrapping from his satchel, unrolling it and wrapping the fabric around the hide, pulling it tight against Snotlout's body. As Hiccup finished wrapping Snotlout's back wound he slowly turned his cousin onto his back, gritting his teeth sickeningly at the two deep wounds in Snotlout's chest.

Hiccup hurriedly pressed more hide against his cousin's wounds, unwrapping more and more wrap from his satchel, as he tightened the wrap over Snotlout's wounds.

"Come on! Stay with me Snotlout!" Hiccup growled as he pulled the last roll of wrap over Snotlout's chest, slipping the end of the wrap through a layer of the wrap.

Hiccup sighed, turning his hands up in the soft light of day, his expression dead at the blood coating his hands. _I've seen so much blood these last few days… Will it ever stop?_

Time seemed to drag on, Hiccup keeping a close, tired eye on Snotlout, whose breathing seemed weaker than before, each breath more laborious than the last.

_Astrid, Fishlegs, Tuff, Ruff? I need you…_

"Hiccup! Hey, Hiccup!" Astrid's call sounded from above Hiccup, causing his heart to flutter with joy.

"Astrid! Guys!" Hiccup called out, leaping to his feet as Stormfly, Meatlug and Barf and Belch landed, Toothless appearing from the trees moments later. "Snotlout and Hookfang need medical attention and fast. Astrid, you a stand Stormfly take Snotlout to Gothi, I have no idea how much longer he will last in his condition without proper medical care. Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs, help Toothless and I carry Hookfang, we're taking him to Gobber."

Astrid nodded, signaling Stormfly who leapt upwards with a single flap, lowering her claws to Snotlout and, very gently, picked him up, shooting off towards the village.

Hiccup leapt onto Toothless, motioning for his friends to follow him to Hookfang. _I hope we are in time._

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken long for all of the Hooligans to learn that Snotlout was on Berk. Many were fearful and scared, wondering what he was doing there and why, as none had been awake when Dragner had caught Snotlout and brought him to the Great Hall. And many of the villagers suspected he was working with the Hunters. Suffice it to say, Ruffnut and the others had had no chance of peace. Everywhere they turned someone had to talk to them, be it about the Hunters, Snotlout working with the Hunters or Snotlout in general. All Ruffnut wanted was to check on Snotlout and be left alone, but that wasn't happening anytime soon.<p>

"Hey, Ruffnut, honey? Are you okay? You seem frustrated today," Eret's tone was gentle and his touch even gentler. His eyes searched her face, worry tightening his jaw.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone," Ruffnut snapped, causing Eret to flick away from her, his expression hurt.

"Ruffnut…

"What?"

"Can we talk in private please?" Eret asked, glancing surreptitiously around the Great Hall.

"Fine, whatever." Ruffnut followed Eret grudgingly, slightly wondering what was bothering _him_ today.

Eret soon stopped and turned briskly to Ruffnut. "Ruffnut, tel me the truth. Is Svalva really my daughter?"

Ruffnut stared at Eret, confusion flashing through her body. _What? _"Er, yes Eret. Why do you ask that?"

"Because I've been watching you. Every since you, Tuffnut, Hiccup and Astrid came back from that patrol three weeks ago you've been acting weird. You shell yourself away more than usual, you even ignore _your _daughter almost all day, _and _your eyes light up every time Snotlout's name is mentioned."

"Eret? Are you okay?"

"No, Ruffnut. I am not okay. You've lied to me, your daughter, everyone. I believed you and trusted you, I thought you cared about me…" Eret stilled, his downcast eyes closing with a sigh. "Why did you ask me to marry you Ruffnut?"

Ruffnut seemed at a loss of words, unable to even think of an answer to Eret. "I didn't mean to hurt you like this Eret… I was so scared and you were always there for me."

Eret looked up at her, eyes begging her for his overdue explanation. Ruffnut sighed miserably, rubbing her palms into her eyes.

"Fine, I'll tell you.

"Snotlout and I were very close before he was exiled, we always had been. But that… Well, that was something more between us. I loved him and he, I. I was going to tell him I was pregnant but then he was exiled.

I knew I couldn't have my daughter with no bonds to anyone so I figured that, well, to bluntly state it, you were the best for the job. I care deeply for you Eret, I really do, but I can't shake _him _from my mind. My heart was ripped open three weeks ago and I can't stop it. I'm sorry."

Eret stood stock still, face expressionless for a few minutes, then slowly a smile tugged at his face, "I understand Ruffnut. I do. I cared deeply for someone but I gave hat up for you. I want to keep Svalva safe and if that means keeping this secret, I will. I love that rascal so much. I'll stay for her."

Ruffnut clasped her arms around Eret in a tight hug. "Thank you. Thank you."

"Of course, Ruffnut."

* * *

><p>Moonlight reflected over the water, its light glistening on the wings of the rapidly approaching Grapple Grounder. Her rider sat motionless in her saddle, eyes scanning for any possible threats near by.<p>

Lavaheart pulled up with a deep growl. Brynhildur popped her helmet visor up, a frown curling the edges of her mouth downturned at the sight of Berk, wrecked and charred. Brynhildur nudged Lavaheart downwards with her heels, the Grapple Grounder lazily spiraling down to Berk. As the dragon touched down on the crumbly earth of Berk, Brynhildur glanced around, her nerves spiking uncontrollably.

_I'm here Snotlout, so where are you?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**HTTYD (C) DreamWorks**

* * *

><p><em>Flames whipped through the stormy winds, blazing after the duo of dragon and rider. Hookfang was flying as fast as he could, wings beating maddeningly, but the flames just seemed to get closer as Hookfang flew faster.<em>

"_Come on Hookfang! FLY!" Snotlout screamed, fear blazing through his chest like the flames chasing after he and Hookfang. Hookfang whipped his head in the direction of the flames, eyes wide with fear as the screaming fire raced closer to the duo._

_Hookfang's wings suddenly clipped one of the trees in his path of flight, throwing the dragon and his rider to the ground. Hookfang struggled upwards, tail snapping towards him with a screech of pain as the fire's blaze touched his tail. _

"_Hookfang, run!" Snotlout urged, charging towards his dragon in hope to chase him off. Hookfang shook his head, eyes narrowing, teeth gritting as he lunged onto Snotlout, wings and tail wrapping around his rider's body._

"_Hookfang? What are you doing? Run!" Snotlout begged, attempting to shove his dragon away from him but Hookfang refused, crushing Snotlout underneath him as the flames reached the pair. Snotlout's body shook with terror as the raging blaze scorched overhead, heat pulsing over Hookfang and Snotlout relentlessly. _

_Hookfang's body was beginning to shake as the fire continued to roar over him. "Hang on Hookfang, hang on…" Snotlout coughed, hand grasping onto Hookfang as darkness swamped his mind._

* * *

><p>Snotlout jolted awake, sweat pouring down his forehead as the memory of flames faded from his memory. <em>Where am I? <em>Snotlout wondered, turning his head sideways, a burst of pain rolling through his body.

Snotlout groaned, hands clenching tightly as waves of pain continued to roll over his body. He could feel a tightness pulling on his chest which had an achy, blistering feeling. Snotlout glanced down slightly, surprise glazing through his eyes at the large amount of white wrap wrapped around his chest.

A rush of memories, the fight, blazing pain, _fear_, and then the belief that his life was at an end. His memories lingered on the feeling of bitter acceptance for the end, the almost sense of _joy _that had washed over him as he felt his blood run from the wounds, soaking into the stony earth. He'd wanted death in that moment, begged for his life to finally be claimed by the gods but somehow here he was.

Rage gnawed at Snotlout but so too did happiness. He hated what he'd become in exile, but his love for Hookfang and close kinship with Brynhildur made what little he thought of life worth it.

_How ever I lived that attack, whoever saved me, I don't know what to do, what to say. I wanted death, I _still _do, but I can't leave Hookfang and Brynhildur. _

_Hookfang… Where is Hookfang? _Snotlout glanced around worriedly, ignoring the pain until he noticed a note placed on the dresser beside his bed. He picked it up quickly and, with the pale light of the moon, read the small note.

_Snotlout,_

_When you wake up, I hope you find this. Hookfang is recovering, he was very badly injured, same as you. He is healing at my private dragon stalls,_

_Hiccup._

Relief washed over Snotlout at the assurance that Hookfang was, at least it seemed by the letter's wording, fine.

_I'll have to thank Hiccup someday._

Snotlout's thoughts wandered away, leaving him to the coldness of the frosty night and nothing else. He could hear soft snores from dragons below, the creak of wind brushing through the open sun hatch, and a much sharper sound of claws meeting wood, which creaked under the weight.

The dark-haired man leapt up, biting back a shrill cry of pain as the barely healed wounds on his chest and back screamed in protest. Snotlout grasped onto the dresser beside him, head hung and teeth gritted from the pain.

_That was stupid._

Snotlout looked up slowly, glancing out the sun hatch in time to see a dark form leap down into the room he was resting in. Snotlout backed himself against the dresser, eyes searching for a weapon but there was none to be seen. Growling, Snotlout raised his fist, the fought of getting attacked without readiness not settling in his mind well.

Snotlout prepared himself for an attack but none came, only a tight hug and softly whispered words. _Brynhildur._

"I was so worried about you. You didn't meet me at the rendezvous point for an entire week. I was scared something had happened to you," Snotlout could hear Brynhildur's voice shake with fear as she unwrapped her arms from him. "I had to find you so I came to the village just today. I overheard some villagers say that you were found in the woods nearly dead and was recuperating here."

Brynhildur backed away from him, letting out a quiet whistle, to which an as quiet dragon call responded. Snotlout watched as Brynhildur's Grapple Grounder lowered her long neck to the room floor, eyes flashing as Brynhildur walked up to her.

An idea came to Snotlout's mind and quickly he walked up to Brynhildur and Lavaheart.

"Bryn, I have an idea. Hookfang is not recovered fully yet and we need to find who did this to me," Snotlout whispered heatedly, pointing to the bandages wrapped around his chest.

Brynhildur stroked Lavaheart and looked back to Snotlout. "Snotlout, you're injured, and injured badly. I am not letting you do anything but stay here."

Snotlout groaned, his temper flaring at her words."Brynhildur, you have to listen to me. We go together, find Dagur and talk to him."

Brynhildur's mouth dropped and she stuttered, shock blazing through her blue eyes. "Are you insane? You want to return to Dagur? After what he and his men did to you? Why?"

"Yes, Bryn. We have to because he is the only true link to who attacked me and is betraying Berk. I will do whatever it takes to find whoever almost killed Hookfang." Snotlout's tone was dead serious, ice-blue eyes sharp as steel.

Brynhildur sighed, groaned and muttered something under her breath. "Fine, fool. If you open your wounds because of this, don't blame me."

"I won't."

"Then put these on. You need something to wear besides _that_," Brynhildur hissed, throwing Snotlout a shirt and an old black-furred cape. Snotlout raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and quickly slipped the shirt over his bandages. He gave Brynhildur a quick nod of readiness, a tight smile curving over his face.

Brynhildur nodded and leapt onto Lavaheart, giving Snotlout a boost onto the massive black dragon. Lavaheart turned herself, leg muscles coiling beneath her and wings spreading when, with a powerful downward thrust of her wings, the Grapple Grounder shot off the roof.

As the trio raced away from Berk a pale blue Windstriker, with its blonde rider, lifted off from Berk, following unnoticed behind the two riders and Grapple Grounder.

Brynhildur glanced back to Snotlout, eyes questioning. "Where do we go to find him?"

"Head to Outcast Island. He's there, trust me."

* * *

><p>Dagur was nervous. It had been a week and a day since Brahgo had ordered the attack on Berk, and he had still received no word of her next move.<p>

Brahgo made Dagur very nervous, the way her ice-colored eyes flashed emotionlessly. The way her troops cowered before her, Hel, even Dagur cowered beneath her once or twice. He was terrified of doing anything wrong around Brahgo, and the attack on Berk was exactly that.

Wrong.

None of his troops had recalled shooting down any of the main dragon riders, which was what Brahgo had explicitly told Dagur to do, and Dagur had reported his failure. He hoped that the amount of destruction his ships had laid to Berk would even just mildly appease the women.

He could not fail, not with what was at stake. Suddenly the arrival of one of his men jolted Dagur from his thoughts, the man bowing apologetically.

"Sir! Sorry, sir! There is a dragon incoming, it looks like a Grapple Grounder. What will you have us do?"

"Shoot it down! NOW!" Dagur screamed, fear blitzing through him. _If it's one of Brahgo's riders, she's coming to kill me. I won't let her!_

Dagur raced out of his private room after his soldier, who was shouting orders to archers posted at high outposts on Outcast Island. Dagur looked up, searching the skies for the incoming dragon but he saw nothing.

"Where is it?" He bellowed, whirling on the commander beside him. "You said there was a DRAGON!"

His commander flinched backwards, raising his hands in an attempt to ward off the raging red-head. "Dagur, I swear, there was a dragon! I spotted it-" Before the man could even finish his sentence, Dagur had shoved him from the cliffs of Outcast Island, smiling at the man's terrified scream.

"I hate liers," snapped Dagur, a smug smirk crossing his face. _There's no dragon here, that fool must have been-_

Dagur suddenly felt steely claws wrap around his waist and, with a vicious yank, was ripped from the ground. Dagur let loose a bloodcurdling scream as the ground fell away before his eyes, Outcast Island soon vanishing from his sight.

"Ahhhhhh! Let me go!" Dagur screamed, clawing at the huge black talons wrapped around his waist. "Please!"

Dagur heard a cruel laugh from above him, reminding the Berserker that his commander had mentioned the dragon had a rider on it. He glanced up, only to see the obsidian scales of the dragon's underbelly. Dagur grumbled under his breath moodily and hung his head in defeat, watching the sea race beneath him. He could feel the dragon's movements, the way its arms rose slightly with each powerful wingbeat, claws tightening every so slightly on his body with each wingbeat.

The wind brushed through Dagur's hair harshly, stinging his eyes with savage intensity. Suddenly he felt the dragon halt, wings beating faster as it hovered in place, back legs pulling against its belly and tail snapping.

Dagur clenched onto the dragon's claws, eyes widening as the beast suddenly dove, wings pulled taut against its body. The dragon pulled up, wings stilling as it approached a small island, claws unhooking from Dagur's body and dropping him roughly to the stone.

Dagur leapt upwards, eyes flaring as the Grapple Grounder landed near him, stalking close to him as two riders slipped from the dragon's back.

Dagur's eyes narrowed as he recognized the stockier of the two riders. But the woman he did not. She had blonde hair that was tied up in two long ponytails and blue eyes. She was short with a stockish build and light skin. White scars, from both dragon and sword, raced across both arms, including a small scar that cut across her left eyebrow. "_Snotlout_. How _nice _to see you again. And who is this? Your new girlfriend?"

Snotlout frowned, a slight growl rising from his throat as he stalked towards Dagur. "None of your business Dagur. And I wouldn't say the same about you, _Dagur_. But the past is behind us, and I need your help."

Dagur scoffed, laughter brimming in his eyes as he looked at Snotlout, eyebrow raised, "What makes you think I'll help you, Snotlout? We aren't exactly _friends _anymore, since you went and betrayed me."

"We were not friends Dagur. You tortured me and Hookfang, and used both of us as weapons of war. I don't see that as any kind of friendship," Snotlout snapped and, with a sharp glance, signaled the Grapple Grounder. Dagur watched as the dragon leapt from the seastack, eyes widening in terror as the black dragon snatched him up from the ground and shot into the sky, spiraling crazily.

"Ahh! Put me down! I'll talk, I'll talk!" Dagur screamed, his voice rising in pitch as the Grapple Grounder dove downwards dizzily, straight towards the seastack. Dagur closed his eyes, waiting for the impact but nothing came except for his body being placed gently on the seastack.

Dagur opened his eyes slowly, and released a heavy sigh at the feeling of cold stone and moss beneath his hands. _Thank Thor._

As Dagur slowly got back to his feet he could see Snotlout and the blonde woman watching him, Snotlout's expression one of anger while the woman's eyes displayed nothing except watchfulness.

Dagur coughed lightly and brushed the smattering of dirt from his clothing, embarrassment hot on his heels as he turned to Snotlout. "Okay… I see your point of view. What did you need from me?"

"I need to know about the attacks on Berk and who is telling you and the Dragon Hunters about Berk? Who is Brahgo? Why is she attacking Berk?" Snotlout demanded, his eyes sharp as ice as he glared deep into Dagur's eyes. Dagur shivered slightly, _I never saw this intensity from him, except when my men would torture his Monstrous Nightmare._

Dagur sighed, shaking his head slowly. "I don't know who the traitor is. Brahgo doesn't trust me enough to tell me. Hel, I have never even seen Brahgo for myself. I have no idea what she looks like, where she lives or the true size of her fleet. She only talks to me through some of her soldiers."

Snotlout glanced towards the blonde, who was stroking the Grapple Grounder's scales. Both shared a look that Dagur couldn't understand, then Snotlout turned back to him, releasing a sigh filled with defeat.

"Then its pointless."

Dagur looked at Snotlout, surprise flickering through his body at the sadness that shone in Snotlout's eyes, and echoed in his voice. _He still cares about his old home. Even after they exiled him. _A wave of bitterness washed over Dagur at the thought for he had never felt like he belonged anywhere nor cared for anyone, until Heather, his sister, had come along. But she was gone.

Dagur raised his head as he heard the woman walk up to the two of them, her eyes blazing with anger. She shot Snotlout a vicious glare, her mouth curled down in disgust.

"Snotlout! You are giving up this quickly? Really? Man up. We can still use Dagur's help," the blonde snapped with an exaggerated roll of her eyes.

"And what use would he be to us, Brynhildur? He already admitted he knows nothing more than us," Snotlout sighed, turning away from Dagur and Brynhildur, his steps defeated and head hung.

Brynhildur fumed, and lunged for Snotlout, grappling his arm and spinning him around. "Do you want to save Ruffnut? Hookfang? Then you'll listen." Brynhildur turned to Dagur with a frown.

"You are going to be our spy. Work your way close to Brahgo until you learn of where she is," Brynhildur commanded, jabbing on if her fingers against Dagur's chest.

Dagur stared at her, laughing at her audacity to think he would spy for her. "You must be crazy. I don't work with Dragon riders. _Ever_."

"Oh you will."

"And what makes you think that?" Dagur asked, more rhetorically than anything, but Brynhildur just smiled.

"Because I may know how to save your sister."

* * *

><p>Brynhildur, Snotlout and Dagur had been discussing for hours, forming a plan that, if luck held out, would not be detected. Dagur had been reluctant to agree whole heartedly to being a spy for Bryn and Snotlout but he'd agreed, though he stated he was doing it only to save Heather.<p>

"You must remember your deal. I work for you two and you save my sister. I'll send a Terrible Terror your way if, or when, an attack has been planned." Dagur was pacing back and forth, eyes flashing coldly.

"We know," Snotlout replied, watching Dagur's fretful nervousness while leaning against Lavaheart. "We should be heading back. Brynhildur, you take Dagur back to Outcast hidden."

Brynhildur nodded slowly, "And what about you?"

"I'm staying here tonight. Come pick me up in the morning," Snotlout answered, removing his sleepwear and bed roll, along with some food supplies from Lavaheart's supply pouches attached to her saddle. "I need time alone. It's nothing important Bryn."

"Okay… I don't like leaving you out here alone, with no dragon, but if you want to stay here then fine. I'll be back at sunrise," Brynhildur said as she helped Dagur up onto Lavaheart's saddle behind her.

Snotlout turned and gave Brynhildur a nod as she, Dagur and Lavaheart took off, the Grapple Grounder flapping away into the setting sun.

Brynhildur glanced back in Snotlout's direction, worry tickling her heart. _I hope you haven't made a foolish mistake Snotlout._

* * *

><p>Snotlout watched the trio until he could not see even a speck in the sky, then turned to his left.<p>

"I know you're there Ruffnut. There is no point in hiding," Snotlout said loudly, smiling when he heard a dark groan from over the edge of the sea stack. A few moments later a large Windstriker came up from the edge of the sea stack, Ruffnut seated on its back with a large scowl.

"How did you know I was here Snotlout?" Ruffnut asked as she shot the dark haired man a frustrated look. "I wasn't make any noise, at least that I could tell."

Snotlout rolled his eyes, rubbing his forehead with a drawn out sigh. "You did. Luckily for you my companion and her dragon didn't hear you, or you would be dead. Now, tell me, why are you here?"

Ruffnut opened her mouth, but hesitated, her eyes flashing painfully. "I… I wanted to talk to you. I never got the chance all those weeks ago when you attacked Hiccup and Astrid. There are things I _need _to know."

Snotlout nodded slowly, pointing to a large rock. "Sit?"

"Sure," Ruffnut said, sitting down slowly on the rock beside Snotlout, who had sat down with her.

"Okay. But I want to go first. Why is it that, when I was outcast from Berk, you didn't vouch for my innocence?" Snotlout asked, looking at the tall blonde beside him.

Ruffnut scowled at Snotlout's words, her eyes sparking with electricity. "I had my reasons for not, and I am not telling you. Now answer my question. What happened to you after you were outcast?"

Snotlout glared at Ruffnut, a flicker of hatred blazing through his body. _How dare she… _"Oh, so that's why you came? To drag up old memories for your own pleasure? I shouldn't have expected otherwise. But if it makes you happy, I'll tell you.

"I'll tell you it all."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry about this chapter. I couldn't write it out how I imagined it in my head so its really bad.<strong>


End file.
